


5k per night

by jongdaesang (d10smessi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, kyungsoo is a thirsty virgin
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/pseuds/jongdaesang
Summary: sabi nga ng isang filipino national artist,‘there’s so many bitches in the club. there’s so many sexy babies. ba’t hindi ka maghanap?’(or, stripper-dancer si kyungsoo na naging fake boyfriend ni jongin.)





	5k per night

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! first of all, unbeta-ed 'to. second of all, while writing this narealize ko na sobrang stream of consciousness siya lmao. thanks sa lahat ng nakabasa nito while i was in the process of writing and sa mga inspiration ko.
> 
> anyway, **warning** , merong cheating sa fic pero hindi kaisoo ang involved. meron ding konting slut-shaming. the author does not support this kind of practices and attitudes in real life.
> 
> this is my contribution to the tagalog ficdom. syempre i have to contribute to our tradition so of course, i followed the **kaisoo tagalog fic starter pack** which is (1) ksoo in short shorts, (2) daks jongin, and (3) facebook chat.
> 
> inspired ito ng movie na "my best friend's girlfriend." and feeling ko alam niyo na da who ako... laps lock pa lang HAHAHA!
> 
> please listen to hayaan mo sila by the grammy-winning ex b and enjoy!

book na naman si kyungsoo ngayong gabi. sabado tonight aka the day of the lord aka the day of outpouring blessings aka the day kung saan tataba na naman ang penguin pouch ni kyungsoo galing miniso worth 99 pesos dahil sa mga tips ng mga lalaking lasing na may maluluwag na bibig at mas maluluwag na expensive leather wallets pero masisikip ang pants na suot.

 

medyo magulo ang dressing room nila ngayon dahil mayroong kumuha ng VIP room ng club—or _The Club._ according sa boss ni kyungsoo ay meron daw nagrent nito for a bachelor’s party and isa sa request nito aside from alcohol and borderline gourmet pulutan ay dancers. dito na papasok (no pun intended) si kyungsoo.

 

at twenty-five years old, isa siya sa mga dancers sa club at hindi naman sa nagmamayabang pero isa rin siya sa highly rated, highly requested, highly satisfactory na mananayaw among sa mga available sa Club. originally, hindi naman talaga siya dancer, he’s really one of the servers, 'yung mga nagdadala ng food sa table. kapag malas sa rotation, taga-hugas ng pinggan. kapag swerte, katulong siya ng cook. 

 

pero one night, isang gabi, nagkaroon ng emergency si mr. heechul (his boss) at kailangan ng isa pang dancer sa isang party of ten sa gold room. he took one look at kyungsoo and asked him if he’s willing to dress up and dance. during that time, medyo short si kyungsoo sa pang-tuition sa sarili dahil napunta ito lahat sa gastusin ng kapatid na first year sa law school kaya walang hesitation siyang nag-agree kay mr. heechul. pinagsuot siya ng isang tight button down at booty shorts and within two nights, saulo na niya ang steps.

 

well, wala naman masyadong sasauluhin. 

 

kyungsoo just needs to show his big, fat ASSet as he rolled his hips and drops low. may bouncer din sa labas mismo ng room kaya sure si kyungsoo na safe siya during the entire time. hindi rin siya ang main dish—as the girls, guys, and gays call themselves kapag sila ang bida sa performance—and after the sayaw, usually nakiki-table lang sila to kwento and to pour drinks. 

 

it’s not as sketchy as it seemed, parang host lang siya to be quite honest, and kyungsoo owed it to the fact na mamahaling club ang Club and si mr. heechul na rin mismo ang nag-aalaga sa kanila.

 

kaya, of course, at 2k a night bilang side dish, keri na si kyungsoo. two hours ang madalas na book sa kanila and hindi na rin ito masama for a three-minute performance. kung swerte pa at siya ang kasama sa magseservice, iba pa ang bayad dito. in fact, it’s good. bukod pa dito ang tips na binibigay ng mga customers sa kanya. 

 

but of course, this saturday, may halong kaba sa dibdib ni kyungsoo. first time niyang maging main dish tonight and the fact na ang sasayawan niya ay customers in the diamond room—the VVIP room. ito ang highest na pwedeng ma-book ang isang dancer. diamond customers could request anything—as long as it’s legal and the dancers consented to it—in exchange for 5k per night.

 

syempre, si kyungsoo hindi tatanggi sa five thousand pesos for one night of a performance and the fact na naka-book siya for three hours, alam niyang he needed to do his best for the groom and the party of ten na kasama niya. masyadong malaki ang five thousand sa isang gabi plus the bottle service nila for accompanying the men sa isang gabi. lalo na at may susunod pang mga sem ang kapatid niya sa (and kyungsoo says this with all the pride and joy of a stage kuya) university of the philippines. 

 

katabi niya ngayon ang isa pang na-book na dancer-side dish, ang friend niyang si minseok, at kasalukuyan silang nagme-make up. malamig naman sa club and sobrang vicky belo naman ng kutis ni kyungsoo kahit na ponds, eskinol, at celetique lang ang gamit niya kaya okay na ang thin layer ng bb cream sa mukha. nagkilay siya ng konti and nag-add ng baby pink blush(yung mukha siyang parang nag-exercise kahit hindi) and a swipe of some sheer and shiny lippie to make his already kissable lips mas kissable pa.

 

“soo,” tawag ni minseok who’s concentrating on his signature cat eyeliner. “ano nga pala request sa ‘yo tonight?”

 

kinuha ni kyungsoo ang kanyang fan brush at naglagay ng kanyang favorite pakinang, fenty beauty kilawatt highlighter in mean money and hu$tla baby na regalo ng kanyang nakababatang kapatid, bago sagutin si minseok. 

 

“nako, seok.” shake ng head kaunti to check kung pak na ba ang highlight. hmm… konti pa. “gusto ata para akong bride? white mini dress na parang baby doll ganon. tapos may veil and flowers pa. white gloves and garters din!” nagtawanan sila ng kaunti.

 

“no offense ah—bakit hindi babae kinuha nila. diba usually babae nagsusuot n’on?” 

 

wala naman pake si kyungsoo sa suot niya or whatever—all for equality tayo dito and gender is a social construct. dancer si kyungsoo pero well-read siya. but now that minseok mentioned it…

 

“ah kasi, si groom may groom din,” sagot ni kyungsoo bago nagnod with satisfaction dahil finally, as usual, pak na ang make-up niya.

 

“ano bang name ng groom na nagbook?” tanong ni minseok. 

 

“hindi mo ba nacheck?" giggle ni kyungsoo. 

 

out of everyone sa club, si minseok ang pinaka chill sa kanilang lahat. isa rin siya sa mas matatanda and according dito, malapit na rin siyang magretire dahil may ipon na naman siya and ready na siya for the next step in his life. 

 

“'di na 'no. sobrang ready na ko matapos kontrata ko dito.” napailing si minseok bago nagdagdag ng may halong biro, “and also, matanda na me. hindi ko na kaya magpuyat hanggang 2am. i swear, last na ‘to.”

 

“actually wait,” sagot ni kyungsoo na may kaunting hint of worry. “walang name ang booking, eh. direct transaction with mr. heechul kaya wala ak—”

 

bago pa maituloy ni kyungsoo ang sagot, may three successive loud claps na nag-resound sa dressing room kasunod ang, “okay boys and girls and persons, it's almost showtime. bihis na kayo.” 

 

_classic mr. heechul,_ naisip ni kyungsoo bago tumayo. minseok followed after him sa mga racks ng outfits nila at kinuha ni kyungsoo ang bagong bago at nakalagay pa sa garment bag na costume niya for the night. beside him, minseok and the other side dishes plucked out their standard costumes—white button down and booty shorts for everyone (babae, lalaki, others—please indicate). 

 

nauna na si kyungsoo sa isa sa curtained off sections ng dressing room as his colleagues went to the others. sinabit ni kyungsoo ang bag at kinuha muna ang underwear. contrary to popular belief, hindi po pinapag-panties or thongs ang mga dancers. since safety first, boy-cut seamless compression undies in nude color ang isusuot nilang lahat. 

 

kasunod nito, he got the white baby doll mini. since mr. heechul had the chops to be the next monique lhuiller, maganda ang fit nito kay kyungsoo. the spaghetti straps sat nicely on his narrow shoulders and dahil walang hinaharap at puro nililikod si kyungsoo, the front laid flat lang sa kanyang dibdib kahit na may pagka-low ang dip ng V nito. 

 

like all baby dolls nagflare out ito under his chest and ended maybe a little over mid-thigh. saktong tease lang with the ruffles sa hem. of course, sinuot niya ang customary na butterfly mask na kumikinang-kinang.

 

madali nang isuot ang garter belt and ang sheer white stockings over his smooth legs. in-adjust niya ito ng kaunti para hindi mukhang pumuputok na suman ang thicc thighs niya sa garters bago i-clip ang lahat ng dapat i-clip.

 

paglabas ni kyungsoo ay saktong napa-whistle ang isa pa sa mga side dishes for tonight.

 

“thanks, miss seulgi,” natatawa niyang sagot.

 

nagsmile ng medyo shy si seulgi at nag-add ng, “medj sayang na 'di tayo talo, mister soo.”

 

“gaga ka,” reply ni kyungsoo sa katrabaho. of course hindi sila talo dahil kapwa lalaki ang hanap ni kyungsoo at kapwa babae naman ang kay seulgi.

 

dumiretso si kyungsoo sa dressing table niya at kinuha ang elbow length white gloves niya at sinuot. nilagay na rin niya ang headpiece—isang short veil na naka-attach sa headband na siya niyang pinatong sa kanyang short hair.

 

“ganda naman ng darling kyungsoo ko,” sabi ni mr, heechul habang inaayos ng kaunti ang veil na parang net. sobrang distracting nito for kyungsoo pero for that 5k, kahit na ilagay siya sa lambat ng buo with matching custom-made mermaid tail for a party, gagawin niya. (true story na nangyari kay minseok noong panahon na bago pa lang siya dito.)

 

“thanks, mr. heechul,” sabi ni kyungsoo na may halong bashfulness. never talaga nawala ang hiya ni kyungsoo kahit na almost one year na rin siyang nagsasayaw and twice that na nagse-serve sa Club. 

 

hinarap siya ni mr. heechul at kinuha ang dalawa niyang maliit na gloved hand. medyo seryoso ang face nito nang sabihin, “galingan mo later ang sayaw, darling.” 

 

nanibago si kyungsoo dahil parang second time pa lang magmukhang ganito ni mr. heechul ever since he started dancing. the first time was when they had prominent politicians and diplomats for guests.

 

napasimangot siya. “code red ba ‘to, mr. heechul?” code red ang gamit nila sa club kapag bad news ang customers.

 

“hindi naman.” nagsigh si mr. heechul. “pero may reason na diamond sila. high-profile yung guests tonight. mababait naman. for sure, malaki sila magtip.”

 

natuwa ang puso at wallet ni kyungsoo sa narinig. for one, hindi code red. for two, generous ang customers niya for tonight.

 

“okay po.” he smiled his small smile na, according to everyone in the club, _very baby, very tempting alagaan, very tempting i-adopt_. “i’ll do my best.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

at isa pa palang request ng mga diamond guests, kailangan lumabas si kyungsoo out of a large cardboard cake like some nice present. hindi naman ito ganon ka-weird pero medyo stuffy din sa loob. buti na lang ay may holes na naka-litter sa likod ng fake cake while kyungsoo waited with his bouquet of fresh white roses. at least, mabango. outside, he knew na sumasayaw ng kaunti ang mga side dishes. para bang warm-up—huwag biglaan ang… _katawan_ ng mga guests with the… _actual workout_ aka si kyungsoo.

 

narinig na niya ang single knock, subtle lang, na signal na malapit na siya. malapit na rin ang drop sa Hoe Songs Diamond Room Remix na personal request din ng kung sino man dito ang nagbayad. 

 

_ang dami din pala nilang requests_ but kyungsoo guessed na if you’re shelling out more or less fifty thousand pesos for a bachelor party, magre-request at magre-request ka talaga di ba? getting your money’s worth, ika nga ng enterprising na may-ari ng SM (malaking sari-sari store/grocery hybrid sa home barangay niya) na si mang sooman. 

 

nagbilang muna si kyungsoo sa isip niya dahil kahit na sinabi niya na the steps really were just his big fat ASSet, isa pa rin itong performance. nagliwanang ng slight ang loob ng fake cake when one of the side dishes pulled the top of the fake cake.

 

showtime na—time to release his inner thottie.

 

**THOT** | THôt | 

_abbreviation_

That Hoe Over There; variations of usage include _thottie_

 

cue na ito ni kyungsoo. he raised his arms carrying the flower and now that he’s listening for it, he hears the usual holler from the guests. once the flower was out, he knew na minseok and seulgi were pulling the sides of the cake to reveal him.

 

the moment na magbukas ang cake and tumayo ng straight (hehe) si kyungsoo, hinahap niya agad ang king for the night kung saan niya… ihahain ang main dish. nahanap niya agad ang chipipay na crown and pinigil ni kyungsoo na magreact nang makita ang lalaki na _titikim_ sa kanya…ng hinandang sayaw. hindi po ito ganong club. besides, that’s going to be a married man right there. hindi home wrecker si kyungsoo.

 

nagblast bigla ang aircon at pinigil ni kyungsoo na magshiver. 

 

_second law of thermodynamics—a thottie never gets cold._

 

besides, napakainit ng pagtingin ng lalaking nakasuot ng crown. nagwink si kyungsoo as a dancer, not as a hoe, sa bida for the night. mr. tall, dark, handsome, and yummy was staring at him so intently na feeling ni kyungsoo matutunaw siya. nakaka-shy ang tingin ni mr. delicious.

 

nagsway ng hips si kyungsoo. _one, two, three, four_. 

 

_third law of motion—a thottie never misses a beat._

 

naglean back si guy with matching paglagay ng elbows sa back ng couch and, _oh my god,_ lalong nagtighten sa biceps niya ang black button down na suot niya with the top three buttons undone po, jesus christ. sobrang kapal po. sobrang laki. sobrang built. from the pecs alone, kyungsoo can feel it in his asshole na may abs si mr. high-protein diet. grabe. si mr. delicious pala ay also very nutritious.

 

nagstep forward si kyungsoo and tinapon niya playfully ang kumpol ng flowers sa lap ni mr. gorgeous. nagsmirk si daddy and nagtilt ng head to the side. wow. hindi lang pala ang room ang diamond dito, pati rin ang jawline ni mr. BIG time. 

 

tinaas ni kyungsoo ang dalawa niyang kamay as he rolled his hips while moving in a circle. parang marimar but mas modern, mas malaswa—yung hindi pwedeng ipalabas sa GMA Kapuso Network. may narinig siyang nagwhistle pero mukhang hindi si mr. bedroom eyes. 

 

_sayang_. 

 

pretend na lang si kyungsoo na hindi siya disappointed kasi kailangan pa niya magbigay ng lap dance kay mr. nakakapaglaway. 

 

_control yourself,_ isip ni kyungsoo. ikakasal na ‘yan kaya mr. choke-me-daddy was obviously not mr. the-right-one-for-me.

 

hindi naman thottie si kyungsoo pero he _had to seem like one._ first law of gravitational attraction—his big, fat ASSet to mr big, fat tite. pero platonically. since dancer si kyungsoo at paying customer ang gwapong lalaki whom the word sherep was invented for—and ikakasal na siya. 

 

so ayun na nga po—good evening philippines, good evening world. nakatayo na si kyungsoo sa pagitan ng muscular thighs ni mr. gym buff. good evening po talaga. good evening na good evening. 

 

“oh?” mahinang sabi ni mr. masarap. “is this part of the performance?”

 

nagsmirk si gago. nag-glint ang mamahaling relo sa left wrist na naka-sling pa rin sa back ng couch. nagclench ang imaginary fist ni kyungsoo sa imaginary bed sheets.

 

_yes, daddy_.

 

“what did you just call me?”

 

oh shit. medyo nagblush si kyungsoo. shet. hindi siya thottie. hindi talaga. 

 

“sir,” kyungsoo said with kaunting defiance. “i said— _yes, sir_.”

 

before pa maka-reply si mr. what-did-you-just-call me, ginawa na ni kyungsoo ang dapat niyang gawin. he straddled the larger male’s lap. nilagay niya ang dalawang kamay niya sa shoulders ni big daddy and lalong lumakas ang hollers and whistles. he knew na someone was taking a video (which was fine, since guests also signed a contract na bawal ma-leak ang videos or pictures without consent from the club’s staff).

 

he sat down sa lap ng groom as the song began. _too many bottles of this wine we can’t pronounce. too many bowls of the green, no lucky charms._

 

inikot ni kyungsoo ng kaunti ang pwet niya. hindi pa perfect ang beat so he focused on trailing his fingers down sa chest to his abs ng kanyang maskuladong customer. mabagal na mabagal—one, two, three, four. nagstay ito sa abs before kyungsoo stood up. may narinig siyang sigawan before he turned around, presenting his perky ass sa harap ni mr. fuck-me-please.

 

_start my day up on the roof. there’s nothing like this type of view_.

 

pinalo ni kyungsoo ang pwet niya and he stepped away, giving a show din sa ibang nasa room. it’s all part and parcel of the performance before he turned around and looked at daddy again. tinaas niya ng kaunti ang hem ng pinasuot na baby doll sa kanya and he watched the guest’s eyes turn into something dark. kitang kita niya ang pagdilim ng pupils nito. 

 

kyungsoo rolled his hips and waved his body, gently lang, while he ran his hands up and down his sides. he went to his masarap na customer and straddled him again. both his knees were on the couch and he did another roll of his torso.

 

the man’s hands twitch and kyungsoo was not surprised when the man’s hands went to his thighs, skimming the tops of his stockings. his long index finger slipped beneath the garter.

 

kyungsoo caught daddy’s wrist and tutted. “no touching, _sir,_ ” sabi ni kyungsoo. he drawled out the _sir_ in the most malandi manner na kaya niya which was very malandi talaga.

 

nagsmirk ang DILF sa harap ni kyungsoo.

 

“sorry.” he raised his arms and kita ni kyungsoo ang bawat flex as jongin spread his arms sa taas ng backrest of the couch. 

 

kyungsoo sat down and bounced, just a little, and bit his lip. the light caught the movement and a shadow passed jongin’s face.

 

he unclipped his garters from the stockings and teasingly pushed down the thin fabric. nakita niya the way mr. customer followed his movements. kyungsoo smirked and leaned forward, lips skimming his jawline.

 

_a million one, a million two. a hundred more will never do._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

pagkatapos ng performance, hindi naman kailangan magpalit ni kyungsoo. naka-book sila for three hours and, technically, they needed to be with these men until the time’s up. nag-excuse me muna silang mga dancers to freshen up and retouch ng kaunti sa dressing room and pagpasok na pagpasok nila, agad na nagholler si minseok sabay slap sa narrow shoulders ni kyungsoo.

 

“ikaw!” hampas ulit nito.

 

“ouch, kuya seok!” ingit niya sabay iwas at lakad to his dressing table. uminom siya ng tubig—always stay hydrated—before wiping his kaunting sweat and blotting his face. he inspects his makeup na perfect pa rin— _thank you, maybelline bb cream—_ but nagpowder na siya ng kaunti.

 

“grabe ka kasi,” sabi ni minseok with halong amazement and disbelief. “ikakasal na yung sinayawan mo kanina! napakalandi mo!”

 

nagbite ng lips si kyungsoo. may halong kaunting kaba. mali ba ginawa niya? hot naman kasi si mr. future groom and it’s all in good fun. kyungsoo’s, well, he’s hot, objectively pero alam pa rin ni kyungsoo ang boundaries niya.

 

“dapat ba i changed the steps?” napa-frown siya. ito naman ang standard choreo na laging sinasayaw ng mga main dishes kapag lap dance. alam din ng kanilang choreographer, aka the filipino-born chinese na si yixing, na the lap dances had to be a certain level of laswa lang. sakto lang parang happy hour late at night without being too offensive—lalo na dahil ikakasal nga si groom.

 

minassage ni minseok balikat ni kyungsoo ng kaunti. “well,” sabi ng mas matandang lalaki. “hindi naman ikaw. it’s him, eh. the groom.” isang sobrang malalim na frown. “kung makatingin sa ‘yo parang hindi magpapakasal sa iba.”

 

napakamot ng ulo si kyungsoo, remembering the way the guy looked at him kanina. medyo… mainit nga. hindi naman nabastos si kyungsoo, nahiya lang din siya ng sobra. magaling lang siya magtago and mag-act na confident kahit na hindi naman talaga.

 

“parang lasing nga siya kanina, kuya seok,” sabi ni kyungsoo. naaalala niya ang distinct amoy ng strong alcohol sa warm breath ni mr. mainit ang titi(g). 

 

“ugh,” groan ni minseok sabay mist ng mukha niya. “matagal-tagal pa tayong magseserve sa kanila.”

 

napa-nod na lang si kyungsoo at hinila pababa ang suot na maliit na bestida. binalik niya ulit ang mask na tinanggal niya kanina kahit pwedeng wala naman ito. tuloy lang ang show. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

originally, lima lang sila na sumayaw. may tatlo pang dumagdag sa kanila for the party of men. of course, si kyungsoo ay for the bida of the group—yung may suot na fake crown provided ng Club for easy identification as to da who ang bibigyan ng utmost attention.

 

so here was kyungsoo, at almost midnight, pouring drinks sa tabi ni mr. tanned skin. kanina pa sabog ang lahat sa group ng groom except maybe sa dalawang lalaki sa gilid na hindi na pinansin ni kyungsoo.

 

“by the way, what should i call you?” sabi ni mr. pogi 2018. “we’re going to be…” nagpause ito and nagsmirk straight to kyungsoo’s soul and conscience. “… _acquaintances for the next three hours_.” 

 

nagblush na naman si kyungsoo dahil sa sinabi ng matangkad na lalaki and ang way niya ng pagsabi—isang long, hot drawl.

 

but of course, kyungsoo’s a smart man who knew his boundaries. bawal ibigay ang real name during working hours. 

 

“dyo na lang po itawag niyo sa akin,” sabi niya softly. 

 

natawa si guy. “you know, dyo, you seem kinda shy for this kinda work.”

 

tumango lang si kyungsoo. since first time nga niya itong main dish, all of his past experiences were pretty tame. wala naman sa spotlight. madalas ang customer na sinasamahan niya ay yung medyo matatanda na may asawa na—yung gusto lang ng kausap at makikinig sa drunken rants nila while pouring drinks and serving pulutan. 

 

“i’m jongin,” pakilala ni guy. “jongin kim—and i really wanna see your face right now.”

 

wow. parang james bond lang ang introduction. kyungsoo expected a shaken martini to pop up from jongin’s words. jongin pala ang name—sounds familiar pero hindi maisip ni kyungsoo kung saan.

 

_ay. may mask nga pala si kyungsoo._

 

tinaas ni kyungsoo saglit ang mask dahil sa request ng kanyang kliyente (hindi naman ito required, most of the side dishes already have theirs thrown away) bago ito binalik at inayos. mas may confidence kasi siya like this.

 

kinuha ni jongin ang glass of johnny walker gold label niya. ininom niya ang natitira sa glass before tipping it to kyungsoo’s direction. he got the hint naman at kinuha ang bote mula sa table. he reaches for it, rising a little from the couch, before sitting down again. he poured mr. jongin kim an inch or so of liquor. he returned the bottle of alcohol sa lamesa and found na nakatingin si mr. kim sa kanya. 

 

sobrang dark ng eyes ni jongin—hooded din—and kyungsoo gulped, looking down sa stocking-covered legs niya. hinatak niya pababa ang hem ng skirt and feeling niya na sobrang titig ni jongin sa kanya. nakaupo pa rin ito (manspread, sadly) beside him and kyungsoo gasped softly when he felt an arm go over the back of the couch. nagdangle ang hand ni jongin sa other side ng shoulder ni kyungsoo, extended and nakapatong sa backrest ng seat nila. yung mamahalin na gold watch ni jongin ay malamig sa shoulder niya. 

 

_shet?!?! mama ko. hindi ba ikakasal na ‘to. bakit ang touchy?_

 

napahinto si kyungsoo. oh my god. si mr. tall, dark, and handsome ba ay… asshole din? mentally, umiling si kyungsoo. rich men. they’re all from the same garbage pile.

 

sobrang naturn off siya. as in. okay, fine, he had no right to like the guy pero at least siya, sa isip lang. eh si guy—nilalaro pa ang strap ng baby doll dress niya.

 

“sir,” sabi niyang madiin. “huwag niyo pong hawakan strap ng damit ko.”

 

napa-pause si jongin bago ito uminom ng drink niya, kinalahati niya muna ito bago nilapag sa table. nakapatong pa din arm niya and naramdaman ni kyungsoo yung daliri ni jongin na nagdrag sa length ng balikat niya before ito nawala.

 

nakatingin intently si jongin sa kanya and he said, “my bad,” with a tone na at least apologetic. sobrang intense at itim ng mga mata ni jongin. tumango lang si kyungsoo, stopping himself from saying thank you. hindi siya dapat magthanks for the respect. “but you’re really pretty, dyo.”

 

nakaupo lang si kyungsoo at hindi nagsasalita. occasionally, he’s asking jongin if gusto niya ng pulutan. nag-alok siya ng freshly ordered thick cut fries and the man nodded.

 

“isubo mo sakin,” bulong ni jongin sa tenga niya. tumayo mga balahibo ni kyungsoo. “feed me, dyo. please?”

 

may twinkle na mapaglaro sa mga mata ni jongin and kyungsoo had no choice but to comply. usual service naman din kasi ito. kumuha muna siya ng thick cut fries from the serving plate.

 

“gusto mo ba ng sauce, sir?”

 

nagshake ng head ang kanyang customer. “jongin. please call me by that. huwag na sir—i feel like i’m still in the office.” nagnod si kyungsoo.

 

“sauce, jongin?” inulit niya ulit since hindi nagrereply ang lalaki.

 

“sure.” ngumuso si jongin. “i want the bleu cheese dip.”

 

agad na kumuha si kyungsoo ng isang heaping tablespoon at nilagay sa corner ng maliit na plate kung saan niya nilagay ang fries. tiningnan ni kyungsoo ang plato ng pagkain and he wondered if he should ask—

 

“use your fingers,” sabi ni jongin. napakalalim ng boses nito—pwedeng-pwede talagang mahulog. “less things to wash mamaya for your staff.”

 

without replying, kumuha si kyungsoo ng isang piece and sinawsaw niya ito sa bleu cheese dip. white and creamy. napalunok si kyungsoo when he offered it to jongin. nakatingin si jongin nang isubo niya yung short fry sa bibig niya.

 

nagtouch ang plump lips niya sa fingers ni kyungsoo. may dip na nag-escape sa side ng labi ni jongin. nagraise yung isa niyang eyebrows na para bang may sariling buhay before licking the white and creamy sauce. 

 

all while looking straight at kyungsoo’s eyes.

 

_oh my god_! mama. bakit ganito siya kumilos?! ang landi?!?! parang walang papakasalan talaga?!?!?!

 

“one more,” sabi ni jongin. napaka authoritative po ng boses at tono niya. very intimidating. 

 

inulit ni kyungsoo ang kanyang ginawa at inulit ulit ni jongin ang kanyang ginawa. grabe. GRABE. ang lala, in kyungsoo’s opinion. gusto na niyang lamunin ng lupa sa pagkakasala na ginagawa niya. feeling niya kasi—oh my god. baka home wrecker nga talaga siya. huwag naman po sana. 

 

nagpatuloy ang gabi just like that. at some point, siya na ang nagsusubo kay kyungsoo. still staring the same way. by the time na thirty minutes na lang ang natitira, gusto na magpalamon ni kyungsoo sa ilalim ng lupa. lasing na rin talaga ng sobra si jongin—as in red in the face with slurring words.

 

his hand suddenly rested on kyungsoo’s upper thigh. sa pagitan ng garter and stocking and the hem of the dress, yung malaki niyang kamay ay nananatili doon. mainit po. kyungsoo felt nervous. sure, he flirted with the guy pero that’s like—his job. hindi part and ganitong mga hawak. he shook his leg ng kaunti, not wanting to make a scene sa party. mukhang nag-eenjoy naman ang lahat. 

 

“hey,” lapit ni jongin with matching bulong. “alam mo ba, dyo? i just had a bad break up. i’m so mad right now.”

 

ay hala. bakit naman?

 

parang narinig ni jongin ang nasa isip niya and he adds, “he cheated on me. my partner cheated on me.”

 

OH MY GOD.

 

“um—” stutter ni kyungsoo. “diba ikakasal ka na?”

 

“what.”

 

sobrang confused ng face ni jongin.

 

“what?” balik ni kyungsoo.

 

“i’m not getting married.” nagscoff si jongin. may halong derision din. “well, i thought i would pero… i was made a fool ng boyfriend ko.”

 

_ouch._

 

_but also what?!_

 

“wait…” sobrang nalilito si kyungsoo. “pero bachelor’s party mo ‘to diba?”

 

“huh?!” nalilito rin si jongin. “this is a bachelor’s party, yeah. pero not mine.”

 

ANO?!??!?!?!??!

 

“ano?!?!?!” gulat ni kyungsoo. “p-pero ikaw yung may? crown?”

 

“ah that,” sigh ni jongin. “the groom is chanyeol, hindi ako.” tinuro niya ang guy named chanyeol na nasa gilid lang. hindi man lang siya napansin ni kyungsoo dahil may kanya-kanya silang mundo. walang pansinan to avoid na rin jealousy from customers. ang nag-eentertain kay chanyeol ay si seulgi.

 

“he picked the girl kasi sobrang whipped niya for his fiancé.” jongin shakes his head bago may selos na bumalot sa mukha niya. “he’s a faithful guy. straight-laced kahit mukhang gago. he gave me the crown so i can, and i quote, _enjoy myself and forget about that cheating son of a bitch_.”

 

“oh.” 

 

‘yon na lang ang nasabi ni kyungsoo. oh. so single si jongin. 

 

at least, he’s not the asshole that kyungsoo feared him to be. 

 

“umm…” open niya ulit. “so, okay lang yung… kanina… i mean, since single ka.”

 

“haha yes,” sabi ni jongin. he groaned a bit. “i’m sure my boyfriend— _ex—_ would not care.”

 

“i’m sure hindi ka niya deserve, sir. mamatay siya sa inggit at selos kapag nakahanap ka ng bago,” sabi ni kyungsoo with matching encouragement. iba talaga pag lasing, lumalabas ang tunay na ugali. akala niya jongin was your typical rich and entitled asshole—yun pala iniwan at pinagpalit lang siya sa iba. 

 

napatingin si jongin sa kanya. sobrang mukha na talagang lasing. nagsmile ito—very matinee idol from the 90s ang dating. “di ba i told you to call me jongin?”

 

“ay, hehe,” tawang mahina ni kyungsoo sabay kamot sa ulo. “sorry po.”

 

napailing lang si jongin. “i doubt na magseselos ‘yun. he thinks i have a type and he thinks na everyone i like is a carbon copy of him.”

 

“eh ‘di, hanap ka ng hindi niya katulad, jongin,” offer ni kyungsoo. medyo weird maging relationship counselor in the middle of a club while wearing a baby doll pero mukhang kailangan talaga ni jongin ng makikinig. 

 

“hm…” naghum si jongin. tumingin siya kay kyungsoo before muttering, “i think i’m really drunk but—”

 

kinuha nito ang cellphone niya. “can i get your number?”

 

naggasp si kyungsoo. “bawal!”

 

nagchuckle si jongin. “silly, i’m not hitting on you or anything. you’re hot and all but i know my limits here, dyo. besides…” nagsmirk ito. “i don’t even know your real name.

 

napaisip si kyungsoo. mukhang kailangan ni jongin ng kausap. maybe for advice? wala naman kaso si kyungsoo dito. and like jongin, while he did recognize na hot talaga si jongin—sobra, grabe, umaapaw sa pagka-hot—hindi naman siya yung tipo na susunggab at susubo agad. hanggang thoughts lang naman siya and commentaries. he’s a professional but he’s not dead.

 

“okay,” he nodded before he took the phone, saving his number under _dancer dyo_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

sunday kinabukasan at day off ito ni kyungsoo. nagising siya bago maglunch and of course, paglabas niya ng maliit niyang room sa kanilang two-bedroom apartment, naka-ready na ang kape at lemon square cheesecake original. nasa sala na din ang kapatid niyang si sehun na nagbabasa ng isa sa makakapal na libro nito. 

 

“g’morning, kuya,” bati ni sehun. 

 

“morning, hun,” balik na bati ni kyungsoo. kinamot niya ang malambot niyang tiyan ng kaunti bago kinuha ang tasa ng kape at ang tinapay. ito na lang muna ang kakainin niya dahil maya-maya ay magluluto na siya ng lunch.

 

umupo siya sa sofa sa tabi ni sehun, taas paa at halos kadikit na ng tuhod niya ang kanyang dibdib. tuloy lang sa pagbasa si sehun bago ito huminto.

 

“ay, kuya.” tumingin ito kay kyungsoo. “kanina pa ring ng ring yung cellphone mo.”

 

“sino tumatawag?” tanong ni kyungsoo bago humigop ng kanyang lukewarm coffee. gusto niya na medyo malamig na ito. binalatan niya yung lemon square cheesecake at kumagat ng malaki. kalahati agad ang nabawas—ang liit lang din kasi. hindi matakaw si kyungsoo, ah!

 

“di ko alam, kuys, eh.” nagshrug si sehun. “number lang.”

 

bago pa man magtanong si kyungsoo ay nagring ulit ang cellphone niya. inabot ito ni sehun mula sa kabilang upuan kung saan ito naiwan ni kyungsoo kagabi. 

 

nakita ni kyungsoo ang unknown number na nakadisplay sa screen ng kanyang oppo phone. _sino kaya ‘to?_

 

“sagutin ko ba, hunhun?”

 

“malay ko, kuys,” natatawa si sehun. “kanino mo ba bingay number mo?”

 

inisip ni kyungsoo kung kanino… kanino nga ba? hmm… ay!

 

“AY! AY!” hiyaw niya. dali dali niyang sinagot ang tawag at tama nga siya. confeermed! si—

 

“hi, dyo. this is jongin.”

 

“um—hi. yes. ito si dyo. hi, j-jongin.” nagstutter pa siya. leche. 

 

napatingin si sehun sa kanya and he shooed his brother away. napangisi lang si sehun at nagbelat si kyungsoo dahil, of course, isa siyang mature na kuya. 

 

“good morning, dyo.”

 

“good morning din. ah! kyungsoo na lang din pala hehe. di naman working hours,” bati niya. “bakit ka napatawag?”

 

“do you remember my kwento last night?” nagpause si jongin. “kyungsoo?”

 

of course hindi namula si kyungsoo. no, sir. hindi po.

 

“yung sa ex mo?”

 

“oo,” nagsigh si jongin from the other line before continuing. “and your suggestion?”

 

“humanap ng iba para magselos siya?”

 

natawa si jongin. “to put it bluntly, yes. and i just wanna talk about it din.”

 

“um—jongin. kakakilala lang natin kagabi ah?” hiya niyang tanong. parang mabilis. medyo mabilis. SOBRANG BILIS.

 

napa chuckle si jongin pero hindi ito mapanlait. amused na medyo fond. “parang like… it’s easier like that? kasi i know you won’t judge me or something like that.”

 

“ah okay,” sagot ni kyungsoo. _iba talaga ang mindset kapag pinagpalit ng boyfriend._ “ano yun? and anong kinalaman ko?”

 

“well, do you want to go get some lunch?”

 

“uh—lunch?” napatingin si kyungsoo sa kapatid niya and nagnod lang si sehun with a smile. “sige, okay lang.”

 

“cool,” sabi ni jongin. “i can pick you up?”

 

tumango lang si kyungsoo at binigay ang address niya. 

 

“i can leave na. see you in an hour and a half.”

 

“see you,” bulong ni kyungsoo bago binaba ang linya. agad siyang pumunta sa banyo para maligo at magbihis. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

nakareceive siya ng text mula sa kanyang newly saved _jongin kim_. ready na si kyungsoo umalis dala ang cellphone, wallet, pack ng tissue galing mini stop, green cross alcohol, at tinted lip balm. hindi na siya naglagay ng makeup—opting for pulbos, cheek tint, and pink lip balm as well as, of course, kilay. _kilay is life_. 

 

nagpaalam siya kay sehun—na bibili na lang sa karinderya ng lunch niya—at agad bumaba mula sa apartment nila. kitang kita niya ang nakaparadang sasakyan ni jongin. itim ito at kumikinang. sobrang mamahalin. as in. pinagtitinginan si kyungsoo ng mga kapitbahay dahil bumaba rin si jongin from the car. 

 

“hi,” sabi ni jongin. “let’s go.”

 

tumango lang si kyungsoo at ramdam niyang tiningnan siya ni jongin from head to toe. underdressed ba siya? si jongin kasi naka-white button down (folded hanggang elbows and kita ang watch) na naka-tuck sa black jeans niya. very daddy. and wow. wala na ang 0.04% guilt ngayong alam niyang single na si jongin. 

 

si kyungsoo naman ay nakasuot ng loose khaki pants, folded sa hem, kaya kita ang white socks niya and his brown leather shoes. naka-tuck din ang maluwag niyang graphic shirt from Artwork at gamit niya ang maliit na crossbody na bigay ni sehun sa kanya last christmas from EGG in pastel colors (pambabae pero fuck that he needed a small bag). suot din niya ang bilugan niyang salamin para makakita siya ng tama.

 

awkwardly, napakamot ng ulo si kyungsoo. “magpapalit ba ako?” he gave a pointed look sa button down ni jongin. sobrang pakiramdam niya na isa siyang intern at si jongin ang boss niya. and not in a kinky way ah. wholesome si kyungsoo.

 

natawa lang ang mas matangkad na lalaki. “nah. you look cute. like a college art student.”

 

napa-hmph lang si kyungsoo bago tumuloy na sa sasakyan ni jongin. sana akalain ni jongin na cheek tint lang niya ang reason bakit mapula ang matataba niyang pisngi.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

dinala siya ni jongin sa isang japanese ramen place sa megamall. first time ni kyungsoo dito at first time rin niyang o-order ng ramen worth 600 pesos. kinabahan siya for his wallet. budget na budget na ito para sa kuryente, tubig, rent, transportation, and allowance ni sehun. siya lang din kasi ang breadwinner dahil gusto niyang magfocus si sehun sa law school lalo na at isa ito sa top of the class. yung pera ni sehun na nakukuha niya tutoring and making edits ay dagdag panggastos na lang ng kapatid niya. hindi rin naman araw-araw, in fact, hindi lingguhan ang booking sa kanya. kaya usually, ang sweldo niya ay sweldo lang niya bilang staff. bihira ang booking dahil hindi pa raket season.

 

sasabihin na sana niya kay jongin na lumipat sila ng place dahil may budget siya pero mukhang nabasa siya ng lalaki.

 

“it’s fine. i got it, kyungsoo.” ngiti ni jongin. grabe. matinee idol talaga ito. parang anak ni eddie gutierrez at annabelle rama. “besides, i was the one who wanted to talk.”

 

hindi muna siya nagreply dahil umorder na sila. hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung ano ang masarap kaya ginaya na lang niya ang order ni jongin na ramen—yung nasa red bowl with egg, chashu, and seaweed. 

 

“ano gusto mo kainin with the ramen? and drinks?” tanong ulit ni jongin.

 

nagshake ng head si kyungsoo. “ikaw na lang pumili, jongin.” natawa siya ng slight. “first time ko dito eh.”

 

nagnod lang si jongin at umorder ng karaage chicken and something called edamame na ngayon lang narinig ni kyungsoo. tig-isa rin sila ng house blend iced tea at umalis ang waiter with their order.

 

nagsmall talk lang sila hanggang dumating ang food nila. sinabi ni kyungsoo ang buo niyang name—kyungsoo do. na-shock din si jongin nang sabihin ni kyungsoo na 25 na siya. jongin assumed na he’s at least legal (because he knows na respectable place ang club) pero hindi niya ine-expect na three years lang ang tanda niya kay kyungsoo. jongin was 28 na and working for the family. 

 

“i actually thought na you’re too young.” tawa niya. “when you finished your performance last night, i had to make sure na the dude who gave me a lap dance was legal.”

 

“hoy grabe ka,” depensa ni kyungsoo. “ano tingin mo sakin? high school student?”

 

“medj haha," tawa ni jongin. “but we trust The Club so we know na you’re not a minor.”

 

natawa lang si kyungsoo at dumating na nga ang food nila. nilagay ang ramen sa harap nila and the iced tea. sumunod na ang karaage chicken—also known as overpriced japanese fried chicken—at ang mysterious edamame na mukhang… peas?

 

tinuro ni kyungsoo ang lalagyan and asked, “paano kainin ‘yan?"

 

“well," sabi ni jongin na medyo amused. kumuha ito ng isa at kinagat between his teeth, dragging and popping the laman out of the pod. “there.”

 

he looked so proud kaya naman agad itong ginaya ni kyungsoo. ginawa niya ang ginawa ni jongin at natuwa siya when he found out na masarap pala ang edamame. salty from the asin and medyo sweet. basta. masarap. parang yung kasama niya kumain pero conceal don’t feel si kyungsoo so focus siya sa pagkain sa lamesa and not the pagkain sa other side ng lamesa. 

 

“masarap ba?” tanong ni jongin. 

 

“oo," sagot ni kyungsoo with a nod. “kain na tayo.”

 

nagsimula na silang kumain. as expected, maanghang ang ramen na inorder nila but mahilig naman si kyungsoo sa (hot and) spicy so na-enjoy niya. nagfog ang glasses niya na siyang ikinatawa ni jongin. he made noises while eating, noises of appreciation kasi okay, mahal nga, pero if he had money to burn, kakain din siya dito everyday for the rest of his life. kumuha siya ng karaage at omg. sobrang lutong. crispy. golden brown.

 

nakasmile si jongin sa kanya habang kumakain sila and attentive ito. nagkwe-kwentuhan lang sila ang napadaldal si kyungsoo about his younger brother sehun. of course, pinagmalaki niya na nasa law school na ito. hindi rin sinabi ni kyungsoo na nag-aaral siya part-time, currently. one sem na lang ay graduate na rin siya sa kursong education. natagalan dahil kailangan niyang huminto para kay sehun at sa lola niyang nasa probinsya. as of now, back on track na ulit siya para matupad ang dream niyang maging teacher. wala pa sa level na yun ang friendship nila—mga three meals pa bago ma-unlock ni jongin ang backstory na yun.

 

meanwhile, nagkwento rin si jongin. they avoided the topic of the Hoe Who Must Not Be Named. instead, jongin introduced his family. siya pala ang bunso. his kuya junmyeon ang eldest at siya na ang next. mahilig din sa aso si jongin but he mentioned na ang parents niya ang nag-aalaga dito sa main house nila. in the middle of telling a story about being lost in paris during that time na nag-exchange siya, they heard a—

 

“jongin!” 

 

nakita ni kyungsoo na nagfreeze si jongin. the call came from a tall guy with bleached blond hair na may kasamang sobrang tangkad na lalaki with a really sharp jaw. napatingin si jongin and halatang-halata sa smile niya na pilit ito.

 

“luhan, hi.” bati ni jongin. “it’s weird to run into you here.” napakacold ng smile ni jongin. for the first time, mukha siyang hindi matinee idol. “you don’t like japanese food, diba?”

 

napakalandi ng tawa ng aforementioned luhan. sino ba itong hilaw na ‘to? tinitingnan lang ni kyungsoo ang dynamics ng tatlo. 

 

“i saw you outside kasi and i thought i’d eat here with kris na rin.” hinatak ni luhan ang kamay ni kris and of course, nanlisik ang mata ni kyungsoo. may _something_ sa tatlo na ito. 

 

_this is the case for the FBI._

 

napatingin si luhan kay kyungsoo and of course, napa-sit up straight si kyungsoo. discreetly, tinry niyang alisin yung tinga niya sa ngipin. mahirap na. mukhang si luhan yung tipo na nakaka-amoy ng kahinaan ng iba.

 

“who's the pretty boy, jongin?”

 

“i’m kyungsoo,” sabi niya. saktong volume lang. chill. fake chill. kinakabahan si kyungsoo. mukhang kontrabida sa star magic films si luhan. si kris sa tabi tahimik lang at nagnod sa introduction ni kyungsoo—parang siya yung goon, yung lalaki binayaran to kidnap kyungsoo (of course, na siyang bida sa hypothetical star magic film na ito). he pushes his glasses up his nose para kunwari relaxed lang.

 

“nice to meet you, kyungsoo. what’s your relationship with jongin? are you, like, a son ng business partner niya?”

 

“um…” anong sasabihin ni kyungsoo? dancer siya sa club na inaya ni jongin kumain para may makausap ito? for more, sino ba talaga si luhan? at this point, ang tingin na talaga ni kyungsoo sa lalaki ay isang typical kontrabida. 

 

“no, he’s not.” madiin na sabi ni jongin. “he’s my boyfriend.”

 

“what.” sabi ni luhan flatly.

 

WHAT?!?!?!?!??!?!?!

 

nagulantang ang buong mundo ni kyungsoo. ANG BILIS NAMAN YATA. baka sunod nito sa kama na. nako po. virgin pa siya and hindi pa siya ready. pogi si jongin pero dapat ligawan muna siya. HINDI NAMAN NIYA GUSTO SI JONGIN THAT WAY. may tendency siya na magpantasya pero iba ang pagnanasa from BOYFRIEND.

 

oh my god.

 

“boyfriend?” napa-scoff si luhan. “i can’t believe you’re dating students straight out of high school, jongin.”

 

aba! napaka-offensive no’n ah.

 

“fyi, mr. luhan,” sabi ni kyungsoo na may taray. hindi siya papa-api dito sa fake blondino na ito. “25 na ako.”

 

nagraise ng eyebrow si luhan. “and where did jongin find you if not outside the gates of ateneo?”

 

napascoff din si kyungsoo in disbelief. hindi niya alam why pero bakit gusto niyang ipagtanggol si jongin. “eh ikaw, mr luhan? where did you find your insults since ‘yan lang ata ang alam mo?”

 

halata na nagfume si luhan at agad itong nagthrow ng glare kay jongin at kay kyungsoo na rin. without any word, nagwalk out ito sa restaurant. 

 

pagka-alis ni luhan ay agad na bumaling ang tingin ni jongin sa kanya. mukha itong sobrang pagod like kakatakbo lang niya sa 8k milo marathon. ganon kapagod.

 

“sino ba ‘yung dalawa na ‘yun, jongin?” tanong niya habang kumakain ng edamame. “and bakit mo sinabi na jowa mo ako?”

 

nagsigh si jongin, looking down at his ramen. “that person, kyungsoo, is luhan. the ex i told you about. and the other guy? that is the dude he cheated on me with.”

 

at ayun na nga po. confirmed na confirmed. this was the beginning ng lahat—ang paghaharap ni kyungsoo aldyoma at ni senyora luhan santibañez. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

lumipat sila sa isang frozen yogurt place—mas healthy daw ito according to mr. gym rat—for dessert. nakaupo si kyungsoo in front of his cup na may kung ano-anong toppings na for sure ay hindi healthy. si jongin ay nagsettle sa plain with honey dahil evidently, ganon siyang klaseng tao. 

 

so nakaupo sila ngayon at nakatingin si kyungsoo kay jongin and waiting for an explanation sa face-to-face na naganap kanina kahit wala si tyang amy. at yung BOYFRIEND announcement ni jongin.

 

“i’m so sorry, kyungsoo.” sobrang dejected and apologetic ng tunog ng boses ni jongin. nakakaawa. “i didn’t mean to run into luhan and kris.”

 

“okay lang,” sagot ni kyungsoo with a frown. “grabe rin yung ex mo ah. may kasungitan.”

 

napasmile si jongin ng slight. “yeah. he’s always been like that. especially to strangers.”

 

“and sino naman si kris?”

 

“he’s the son of luhan’s dad’s business partner. close friends sila, supposedly,” nagtwist ang lips ni jongin. “but apparently, i’m the only one who thought so. they were fucking—caught them in the act too.”

 

omg putangina. caught in the act? fucking? hindi lang sketchy texts or kissing. no wonder mukhang galit na galit si jongin. parang nakatikim ng hindi masarap na pagkain at the sight of luhan and kris kanina.

 

“and how long kayo magjowa?”

 

“three years na dapat last week.”

 

aray ko po. ang tagal na rin pala. napasimangot si kyungsoo. of course, wala siyang personal advice na mao-offer kay jongin so he settled for a, “baka hindi kayo meant to be ni mr. luhan. and you deserve better than him anyway, after what he did to you.” may kaunting moment of silence before nag-ask ulit si kyungsoo.

 

“gaano na ba katagal ang break up niyo?”

 

“three months.”

 

“three months na?” quietly, nagtanong ulit si kyungsoo. puro ganito na lang ang ginagawa niya—magtanong. “hindi ka pa ba nakaka-move on?”

 

natawa ng kaunti si jongin with a shake of his head. “honestly, right now. i’m not even hurt. it wasn’t even working out before that. i’m more angry at him than anything else. we could have been friends, alam mo yun? if he was just honest and broke up with me. iba kasi yung feeling ng niloko.” nagsigh si jongin at tinulak ang cup ng froyo palayo. “that’s why i said you’re my boyfriend out of impulse.”

 

“so dinamay mo pa ko talaga?” napa-stop si kyungsoo, debating kung sasabihin niya ang susunod na gusto niya sabihin. in the end, yolo. “and ma-pride ka din pala.”

 

“yeah. i get that a lot—ma-pride ako. sorry, kyungsoo,” sabi ni jongin na natatawa. “but it’s the first thing that came to mind. i don’t want those two assholes to think na miserable ako.” nagsmile si jongin ng slight.

 

“eh, hindi nga ba talaga?”

 

walang nasagot si jongin sa tanong ni kyungsoo. nagshrug lang ito before adding, “and the thing is, we have to be at the same parties for the next month or so.”

 

“hala bakit?” tanong ni kyungsoo bago kainin ang last scoop ng froyo niya. ugh… bitin.

 

“chanyeol’s wedding, diba? our families are all friends or friendly with each other.” _hay nako, mayayaman talaga sila-sila rin nag-aasawahan_. “and of course, luhan and kris will be there. they can’t not invite anyone and—” nag-glare si jongin sa table. “i’m not missing my best friend’s wedding dahil lang sa kanila.”

 

“that’s the spirit, jongin,” sabi ni kyungsoo. napatingin siya sa froyo cup ni jongin and he can’t help but blurt out, “kakainin mo pa ba yan?”

 

natingin si jongin sa kanya before he broke out into loud laughter with crinkling eyes pa. “go ahead.”

 

kinuha ni kyungsoo ang abandoned froyo cup ni jongin at kinain ang napakarami pang tira ni jongin. sayang naman yung dessert—mahal pa naman ‘to. besides, alam na niya ang failed love life ni jongin. a shared froyo cup was nothing. 

 

nakatingin lang si jongin sa kanya and, frankly, napaka awkward na. lumunok si kyungsoo and nag-ask, “ano? bakit ka nakatingin?”

 

“well,” sabi ni jongin. “i just had an idea.”

 

“and ano naman ito?”

 

“since i said na you’re my boyfriend, would you be willing to be—mine?”

 

“WHAT?!” halos mabilaukan si kyungsoo, which was weird dahil frozen yogurt ang kinakain niya, pero ganon talaga siguro kapag sobrang shookening ng sinabi. “anong _mine mine_?”

 

“i mean,” kamot ni jongin sa likod ng mataba niyang leeg. “we can fake it. show luhan na i’m fine. show him what he lost. i’m not above being petty.” ang dark ng tone ni daddy, ha, pero hindi dark in a bedroom way, dark in a _babangon ako at dudurugin kita_ way.

 

“wow. at gagamitin mo pa talaga ako?”

 

“i can pay you!” biglang sabi ni jongin. “we just have to go to parties together and during the wedding itself. it’s in some private island for four days and three nights.”

 

napatigil si kyungsoo sa salitang _pay_. tiningnan niyang mabuti ang froyo bago sumubo ulit. it did not sound so bad. parang binabayaran siyang maging chaperone. 

 

“how much?” 

 

“bahala ka,” sabi ni jongin. “name your price and i’ll sign a check.”

 

napa-sigh si kyungsoo. if bayaran siya ng malaki ni jongin, bawas gastos na ito. bawas na sa iisipin niya yung tuition ni sehun.

 

“and paano tayo?”

 

“what do you mean?” tanong ni jongin, obvious na confused ito.

 

“paano tayo aarte?” seryosong sabi ni kyungsoo. “hindi naman tayo magboyfriend. kailangan natin na magpanggap.”

 

“yes,” nagsigh si jongin. “but i won’t do anything you don’t want. we have to be—well—we have to act like a couple but i won’t cross your boundaries.”

 

napa-sigh na lang din si kyungsoo. para naman ito sa kanila ni sehun and para na rin siguro kay jongin. for his peace of mind na rin.

 

“okay. fine,” sabi niya. “pero dapat may contract tayo—turo sakin ni sehun ‘to.”

 

natawa lang si jongin bago nanghiram ng ballpen sa cashier at nagsulat sa likod ng resibo nila.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

at dahil parang primetime teleserye sa Kapuso ang buhay ni kyungsoo—ito ang recap: nagpirmahan sila ng kontrata about being fake boyfriends sa halagang 50 thousand pesos (hindi pa rin makapaniwala si kyungsoo sa halagang ito), bawal niya ipagsabi na fake ang relationship nila, if may malaman siyang personal about kay jongin, his family, or his company ay bawal din niya ipagsabi, at of course, may power si kyungsoo na i-stop ang fake relationship nila kahit kailan with 25k na bayad.

 

admittedly, kinakabahan si kyungsoo dahil ang lie nila ay nagkakilala sila a few weeks after ng break up pero nasa wedding party din ang mga guests na sinayawan ni kyungsoo last night. of course, jongin scoffed lang at that.

 

“lasing na sila by that time and naka-mask ka rin,” he shrugged. “i doubt they’ll know it’s you.”

 

nagtiwala na lang si kyungsoo and with a receipt for two cups of frozen yogurt, one day after jongin kim, may bago na siyang raket at bagong (fake) boyfriend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

pagkauwi ni kyungsoo sa kanila ay agad kinuha ni sehun ang pasalubong nitong half dozen classic buffalo wings with bleu cheese dip na galing sa frankie’s. 

 

habang tinatanggal ni sehun ang tape sa takeout box, agad itong bumaling ng tingin kay kyungsoo with his FBI face. parang detective lang—like yoo yeon seok na from kapamilya network na kaloka-like ni sehun, based na rin sa kanyang almost pagkapanalo sa showtime dati nung sumali siya.

 

“kuya, sino sumundo sayo kanina?”

 

“ah,” napatawa si kyungsoo. feel na feel niya ang weight ng kalahati ng resibo kung saan nakalagay ang pirma niya. hindi niya pwedeng sabihin kay sehun. for more, the less people na may alam, the better. “ano—si jongin lang yun.”

 

“sino si jongin?” kunot na noong tanong muli ng mas batang kapatid ni kyungsoo.

 

“friend ko lang yun. grabe ka.”

 

nanlisik ang mga mata ni sehun. 

 

“friend… _interesting_.” napangisi si sehun at kumuha ng isang chicken wing. kinagat niya ito at ngumuya. unnerving kasi nakatingin pa rin siya kay kyungsoo na para bang isang suspect si kyungsoo at siya ang nag-iinterrogate. ganito ba ang tinuturo kay sehun sa law school?

 

“weh,” sabi nito after lumunok. “friend pero namumula ka?”

 

“hi-hindi ako namumula ah!” depensa ni kyungsoo while resisting the urge to cover his face.

 

“friend pero nag-stutter ka?” ang judgmental ng tingin ni sehun. bagay maging lawyer. “‘wag ako, kuya. alam ko type mo.”

 

“wala kaya akong type!” sabi ulit ni kyungsoo

 

“big fat lie, kuys,” akusa ni sehun. “boyfriend mo ‘yun, no?”

 

“hindi nga sabi!” para siyang nasa hot seat. “kumain ka na nga lang diyan. hindi ka man lang nag-thank you na binilan kitang pasalubong. kung ano-ano pa sinasabi mo.”

 

“hala,” natatawang sabi ni sehun. “defensive siya eh.”

 

as a mature 25-year old man, nagdabog na lang si kyungsoo papuntang ref para kumuha ng tubig for himself and for sehun na rin. nakatingin pa rin ang bata niyang kapatid sa kanya as if mababasa niya ang bawat NC-17 thought ni kyungsoo about his future baby daddy ( _charot!_ ) na si jongin kim.

 

“iniisip mo siya now,” biglang sabi ni sehun.

 

“ay! baby daddy!” gulat na sabi ni kyungsoo. napatingin siya kay sehun, who, once again, very victorious ng look. 

 

“baby daddy pala ah,” tawa ni sehun. “kuya, wala kang uterus baka makalimutan mo.”

 

“gago ka talaga,” whine ni kyungsoo sa kapatid. kasalanan itong lahat ng 21-year old kyungsoo na hindi nagfo-forward ng chain mail. ito na nga ba ang 10 years worth of malas condensed into the entirety of the contract. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

dahil sa bago niyang raket, nakapagpalit muna si kyungsoo ng shift for two months sa kaibigan sa club. 

 

(sinabi niya kay minseok ang story and contract nila (with jongin’s permission) and minseok appeared very chill as if araw-araw nakakarinig siya ng fake relationships.)

 

according to jongin din, madalas na magparty tuwing friday to sunday kaya dapat free siya dito. thanks na rin sa 50k na sure money niya, hindi naman niya kailangan ng malalaking tips sa blessed days na ito. okay na muna ang monday to wednesday schedule instead na thursday to saturday. pinayagan din naman siya ni mr. heechul dahil wala rin naman siyang booking that month. taga-hugas ng pinggan ang iniwan na trabaho sa kanya kaya for sure hanggang 4am siya sa trabaho. buti na lamang at tuesday to thursday ang pasok niya at lahat ng klase niya ay after lunch. mahal man niya ang mga katrabaho, alam niyang aalis din siya dito kapag siya ay licensed teacher na. 

 

hindi naman demanding sa time niya si jongin, in fact, maluwag nga ito. palagi silang nagtetext but mostly it's to get to know each other. para hindi agad sila mabuko. pagkatapos ng ramen encounter with luhan and kris ay puro texts and calls na lang sila. kwentuhan over the phone and kamustahan. hindi na rin sila lumabas together—

 

until the thursday of the next week.

 

kakatapos lang ng last class ni kyungsoo that thursday. 4PM na at madaming tao ang nagkalat sa unibersidad kung saan siya nag-aaral. mayroon siyang natanggap na text from jongin na medyo kinagulat niya. usually, nasa work pa si jongin by this time. mga 5 or 5:30 pa dapat mangagamusta ang boss niya (playful na tawag niya kay jongin). nagflash ang name ni jongin at ang heart (assigned para mas kapani-paniwala).

 

**_jongin kim_ ** ♡

_sorry for the short notice, kyungsoo. but i’m outside your uni. we need to go somewhere._

 

lalong nashock si kyungsoo. sa labas ng school niya? lumingon siya sa mga classmates and friends niya na dapat sasamahan niyang mag-isaw.

 

“uy, sorry.” nagbow pa siya ng kaunti. “di na pala ako makakasama.”

 

“at baket naman, kuya?” tanong ng friend niyang si yerim. may halong biro ang tono nito.

 

“may susundo sakin eh. may pupuntahan daw kami.” napakamot ng ulo si kyungsoo at kinuha ang salamin para punasan sa laylayan ng t-shirt niya. 

 

“halaaaaaaaa,” sabi ni wendy na nakakaloko. “sino susundo sayo, kuya? yung kapatid mo bang hot?”

 

natawa si kyungsoo. “hindi, hindi. iba.”

 

“taray ni kuya,” wika ni yerim ulit. “kahit na bagong tubo ang hair from semi-kalbs, ang haba pa rin.”

 

nagroll ng eyes si kyungsoo playfully pero hindi mapigilan tumawa sa joke ng kaibigan. aalis na sana siya ngunit sumunod pa rin si wendy at yerim sa kanya. parehas lang din naman daw sila na sa labas pupunta. 

 

as expected, nasa labas nga ang sasakyang itim ni jongin. may mga taong dumadaang nakatitig dito dahil halatang mamahalin ito, brand pa lang. sobrang yaman ng dating nito. pati si yerim ay napawhistle sa nakita ngunit naglakihan ang mata ng mga kaibigan niya nang doon tumungo si kyungsoo.

 

“yerim, wendy, una na ko ah.” paalam niya. “ingat kayo sa pag-uwi.”

 

habang palakad-takbo sa sasakyan ni jongin nang nakayuko para mas iwas pansin pinilit ni kyungsoo na huwag kiligin sa bulong ni yerim na _kuya, boyfriend mo ‘yan, no?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

apparently, may garden party bukas na in-organize ang pamilya ng other groom. pinakilala na ni jongin kay kyungsoo—complete with flashcards pa—ang mga dapat niyang makilala. the other groom is baekhyun byun, anak ng may-ari ng isang TV station sa bansa. sobrang bigatin pala ng mga guests. nakakalula. pero of course, hindi naman papatalo si kyungsoo do—ang hinirang na best in acting noong last year of high school niya.

 

currently ay nasa edsa shang sila para mamili ng damit na isusuot si kyungsoo. hindi naman ito super formal and since kulang na rin sa time, okay na ang, according to jongin, _off-the-rack_.

 

habang nagbr-browse sila, tumingin si jongin kay kyungsoo at nagsmile, “that reminds me—we need to get you a suit for the wedding. something tailored to fit you.” natawa si jongin and added, “you’re so small.”

 

so ayun na nga. nasa gitna ngayon si kyungsoo ng isang mamahalin na store sa edsa shang na, frankly, never pa siyang nakatapak. parang yung pants na napili ni jongin for him ay mas mahal pa sa sweldo niya for a month. paano pa kaya yung button down shirt.

 

pero of course, hindi naman credit card niya ang magagasgas sa kagagahan na ito so si kyungsoo sunod na lang. si jongin naman ang boss dito. nagpunta sila sa fitting area and of course, dahil mamahalin nga itong store, hindi lang fitting rooms, may lounge din kung saan umupo si jongin na parang kanya ang store.

 

“go fit that for me?” sabi ni jongin with his eddie gutierrez smile. matinee idols were shaking talaga. 

 

pasok si kyungsoo at ito ang first time na magsukat siya ng damit nang sobrang bagal, sobrang ingat. ganito pala feeling na bihisan ng something na pwede na ipambayad sa renta nila sa apartment. 

 

medyo maluwag yung printed na button down pero ito na ang smallest size. lumabas si kyungsoo at umikot para ipakita kay jongin ang suot niya. 

 

naghum si jongin. “it looks big on you.”

 

nagfrown si kyungsoo. “oo na maliit na ‘ko.”

 

natawa ang mas nakatatandang binata at umirap lang palabiro si kyungsoo. oo alam na niyang maliit talaga siya. hindi naman ito madalas na problema kasi minsan namimili na lang siya ng damit sa pambata. yung sa boys’ section sa SM department store. mas okay pa ang fit ng mga yun sa kanya. besides, imported brands tended to run big on him talaga.

 

“i think it looks cute like that,” sabi bigla ni jongin.

 

namula si kyungsoo. cute daw siya. CUTE. ginamit ni jongin ang c-word. okay. fine. hindi naman talaga _siya_ yung cute, yung fit ng damit. pero ganon na rin yun since si kyungsoo naman ang may suot. 

 

halatang napansin ni jongin ang pamumula ng matatabang pisngi ni kyungsoo dahil ngumisi ito. the audacity talaga. alam na alam niyang gwapo siya.

 

nag-huff lang si kyungsoo at pumasok na agad sa fitting room para magpalit na.

 

in the end, halos lumuwa mata ni kyungsoo sa bill na binayaran ni jongin. namili rin kasi ang boss/employer niya ng pang-kanya. nagpunta pa sila sa ibang shops dahil, according ulit kay jongin, _“we need clothes for the wedding—like beach clothes_.” 

 

in the end, andaming bagong maninipis na button downs ni jongin at si kyungsoo rin. meron pa siyang parang sailor outfit na hindi niya alam kailan maisusuot pero dahil cute naman ito ay go lang. wala rin naman kasing masabi si kyungsoo dahil kung gustong mag-ubos ni jongin ng pera ay problema na iyon ng mayaman (matangkad, malaki, masarap, matalino, at moreno) niyang FAKE boyfriend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

currently ay nakaupo si kyungsoo sa sasakyan ni jongin while they coursed through the friday traffic. suot niya ang bagong biling button down ni jongin at he paired it with one of his dark blue cropped khakis. he wore his white socks din and ang kaisa-isa niyang loafers. approve kay jongin ang outfit sa chill party na pupuntahan nila. in kyungsoo’s opinion, excuse lang siguro ito ng byun family para gumastos at uminom ng alak. 

 

sa club house ng gated community where the byun’s main residence was ang gaganapan ng party and nagtry si kyungsoo na hindi magulat sa dami ng mamahaling sasakyan na nasa parking space. meron siyang nakita na pinagbuksan pa ng pinto ng sasakyan. ganito ba pag mayaman? walang kamay?

 

anyway, pagpark ni jongin ay hindi muna sila lumabas. lumingon ang boss ni kyungsoo sa kanya at napa buntong hininga ito.

 

“oh ano naman problema mo?” tanong ni kyungsoo. “tuloy pa ba natin ‘tong kalokohan natin, jongin?”

 

nanahimik ang buong kotse. medyo kinabahan si kyungsoo. ano na naman kaya ang iniisip ni jongin kim?

 

“no,” umiling ito. “we’re doing this, kyungsoo.” 

 

tinanggal nito ang seatbelt niya and before kyungsoo knew what was happening— _aba—_ nakalean in na si jongin. tinanggal na ang seatbelt ni kyungsoo for him. 

 

MABILIS. napaka bilis po talaga ni jongin kim. metaphorically and figuratively mabilis. also, mabango. ang verdict ni kyungsoo: mabilis at mabango. amoy na amoy niya kung ano mang perfume or cologne ang gamit ng jowa-jowaan niya. 

 

“don’t forget our story ah,” bilin ni jongin.

 

“ano ba,” magmamalaki ni kyungsoo. matalas kaya memory niya. “ako pa. magtiwala ka sakin, jongin. maloloko ko sila.”

 

natawa si jongin sa sinabi ni kyungsoo kahit na, for real, hindi alam ni kyungsoo ano ba ang nakakatawa. baka gumagaling na siya sa mga jokes. 

 

“let’s go, soo?” sabi ni jongin.

 

“ayyyyy,” biro ni kyungsoo. “may nicknames na? baka next time _babe_ na itawag mo sa akin ah.”

 

napa-smile si jongin at nagshake ito ng ulo. nagsmirk din si gago, crooked and inviting. hindi nakaka-asar eh. nakaka-turn on, pero quiet lang si kyungsoo kasi virgin pa siya. at fake boyfriend lang siya so wala siyang karapatan. 

 

“pwede rin naman, _babe,_ " sabi ni jongin. nilaliman pa talaga niya—oh my god. ramdam ni kyungsoo yung _babe_ from the top of his spine downwards. iba talaga. 

 

isang _babe_ lang ni jongin parang biglang nabigyan ng pag-asa ang naghihirap na puso, kaluluwa, at katawan ni kyungsoo. totoo nga ang sabi sa bible— _blessed are the poor_.

 

putangina talaga ni jongin kim. naniniwala na si kyungsoo sa diyos dahil ito ang proof—ang demonyo sa driver’s seat.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

medyo nagulat si kyungsoo when jongin’s arm wrapped around him. napatalon siya ng slight and naglean down si jongin.

 

“relax, soo,” sabi niya with a hint of smile na parang hindi siya sinisira ang buong buhay ni kyungsoo with two words and two words lang. 

 

paano naman siya magrerelax kung mayroong malaki, mabigat, masustansiya, at maprotinang braso ang nakayakap sa kanyang snatched waist?

 

“dahan dahan naman sa hipo, sir,” sabi ni kyungsoo. he tries to mask his reaction as surprise and pinagalitan na rin niya ang heart niya na biglang mabilis ang tibok. what a traitor. 

 

mga two steps pa lang sila ay bigla nang may lumapit sa kanilang dalawa. maliit na lalaki ito, matangkad lang siguro kay kyungsoo by, more or less, two inches. napaka cute ng smile niya na shaped rectangle.

 

“jongin,” sabi nito with a sigh. basta, tunog mayaman. sobrang hindi tulad ng way ng pagsabi ng kapitbahay ni kyungsoo. bumaling ang mata ni guy kay kyungsoo and with a smile, tinanong, “and who’s this cute guy?”

 

_hala_. parang si luhan but less senyora santibañez, thankfully.

 

“this is kyungsoo,” pakilala ni jongin. he sounded… proud? kyungsoo mentally patted jongin. may sinabi naman pala ang acting skills ng fake jowa niya. “my boyfriend. and kyungsoo, meet baekhyun, one of the grooms.”

 

ahhh. so siya si baekhyun. 

 

“hi, baekhyun,” sabi ni kyungsoo. softly lang dahil medj shy siya ngayon. “nice to meet you.”

 

nagshake sila ng hands dalawa as baekhyun said, “nice to meet you too, kyungsoo.” with accent. parang _noice to meet yaaaa_ ganon. very alta ang dating ni groom number one. 

 

“where’s chanyeol nga pala?" tanong ni jongin. 

 

“oh? why?” sabi ni baekhyun.

 

“ah…” kamot batok si jongin. “i want him to meet soo rin kasi.”

 

nagfurrow ang perfectly plucked and perfectly drawn kilay ni baekhyun. may mali ba sa sinabi ni jongin?

 

“why? hindi ba kilala ni chanyeol your boyfriend?”

 

_shit_. 

 

ramdam ni kyungsoo ang paninigas ni jongin. yung katawan! not anything else. paano naman mararamdaman ni kyungsoo kung nanigas ang—

 

“no," sagot ni jongin. “i kinda kept him a secret. ha ha.” very fake laugh. minus 2 points. “you know what happened between luhan and i. i just don’t wanna jinx it, baek.”

 

ay pak. plus 5 points. ginamit ang Tragic Backstory to get out of a situation.

 

nagfrown si baekhyun. obviously guilty ito sa sinabi.

 

“is that so…” sabi nito before perking up. tumingin si baekhyun kay kyungsoo with kind eyes and a kind smile. bet na bet na agad ni kyungsoo si baekhyun. very un-luhan siya. “how about you kyungsoo? how did you and jongin meet?”

 

_bingo_. for sure, itatanong ito sa kanila and sucks to be the rest of the world because prepared si jongin at kyungsoo.

 

“well—” tingin sa baba. kunwari nahihiyang i-share ang story. “we knew each other before.” AYAN NA. english na si kyungsoo. gamit na gamit ang pinag-aralan niya. “we kinda hit it off after jongin’s break up with luhan.”

 

naghum si baekhyun. “how long have you been in a relationship with jongin?”

 

nag-isip ng konti si kyungsoo. “hindi pa naman ganon katagal. siguro—one month?” tumingin siya kay jongin as if asking for confirmation.

 

“yeah, baek,” tango ni jongin. “one month-ish na rin.”

 

tumaas ang isa sa perfectly plucked and perfectly drawn eyebrows ni baekhyun byun before he smiled with mischief. “one month pa lang and he’s already bringing you to meet the rest of the family?”

 

_wait what._

 

medyo nagpanic si kyungsoo. anong _rest of the family?_

 

halata na hindi gulat si jongin. instead, he looks kind of guilty. obviously naamoy ni baekhyun iyon and mas lalo siyang ngumisi. 

 

tumingin si baekhyun kay kyungsoo with a big smile. “i think you’re the first boyfriend or girlfriend that jongin will introduce to his family. and this early— _interesting._ ”

 

napaubo lang si jongin. 

 

“that’s because all of them are introduced to me by my family.”

 

grabe. napaubo si kyungsoo. ano bang klaseng family meron si jongin. sila ba yung typical mayayaman na parang laging fiesta every meal tapos hindi naman kinakain found on teleseryes? at lahat ba talaga sila magkakakilala?

 

napansin siguro ni baekhyun ang expression ni kyungsoo dahil natawa ito. “don’t worry, kyungsoo. hindi naman sila bad people. they’re actually super nice, as in.”

 

parang mas lalong kinabahan si kyungsoo sa sinabi ni baekhyun.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

nameet na ni kyungsoo si groom number two and sobrang nervous niya at first pero naka-smile lang si chanyeol. mukhang no clue nga ito na si kyungsoo ang dancer from his bachelor party. nasagot na rin ang tanong ni kyungsoo as the party goes on. lahat ng nandito ay magkakakilala. 

 

nasa isang table si jongin at kyungsoo na kumakain ng canapé (according to jongin, ito raw ang tawag sa maliliit na bread na may nakapatong na kung ano ano) while also drinking champagne (staple sa party of the rich). pagod na si kyungsoo kaka-socialize sa bawat tito, tita, ninong, ninang, business partner, at kung sino sino pa. mahirap din pala maging mayaman.

 

“bored?” tanong ni jongin. 

 

“kind of,” sabi ni kyungsoo. totoo naman kasi. he leaned in para bumulong, making sure na walang makakarinig except jongin. “parang walang ganap sa party niyo. ganito ba lagi?”

 

kunot noo si jongin. “yeah. is there something wrong?”

 

“eh kasi,” sabi ni kyungsoo with a slight whine. “sa amin ‘pag nag-get together sobrang gulo. daming pagkain tapos may karaoke, bingo, and sugal. laging maingay.” nag-scoff si kyungsoo ng slight. sobrang layo ng alam niyang salo-salo compared dito sa nagaganap right now. “puro ‘ _hi, tito. how’s the business?’_ and _‘hi, ninang. kamusta ang senate?’_ ang narinig ko.”

 

naglean in din si jongin and nagfreeze up si kyungsoo nung naramdaman niyang naghit ang ulo ni jongin sa balikat niya to rest. grabe rin si jongin—very method actor ang dating. 

 

“sorry for disappointing you,” sabi ni jongin. “this is how it goes, really.” may saglit na pause between them. “i've never been to a party with gambling and karaoke at the same time.”

 

“you’ve never been alive then,” sabi ni kyungsoo. bago pa niya napigilan ang sarili niya ay bumuka na ang bibig niyang madaldal. “birthday ni nanay weekend after the wedding ni baekhyun at chanyeol. gusto mo ba sumama? swimming yun for sure.”

 

napatayo si jongin from where he wass resting at okay, aaminin na ni kyungsoo sa panginoon na medyo disappointed si kyungsoo from the lack of weight sa shoulder niya. medyo lang naman, like 1.3% siguro—1.8% if he’s being honest.

 

“really?” tanong ni jongin. he’s wearing this big smile na sobrang cute. nagcrinkle ang mata niya and lumabas ang dimples. shet. _shet, nanay._ very gwapo. very child of the one and only god.

 

“oo na,” sabi ni kyungsoo. 

 

before he knew it ay nakaramdam siya na something sa kanyang cheek. something warm. something soft. something that felt like LIPS. lips ng katabi niya na itago natin sa pangalang jongin kim.

 

jongin kissed him. on the cheek. jongin. kissed.

 

oh my god. 

 

putangina,

 

halos mamatay si kyungsoo right then and there, dead on the spot. wala ng chance to call an ambulance. kinuha na ni lord ang kaluluwa ni kyungsoo.

 

sobrang pa-fall (PF) ni jongin kim. may special place sa hell ang mga taong tulad nitong gago na ‘to. FAKE boyfriend pero ganito. ‘di ba dapat FAKE kissing lang?

 

hiyang hiya naman si kyungsoo pero siya ay isang bad bitch. hindi siya papa-api sa kampon ng kadiliman. irap siya ng konti na parang hindi affected sa ginawang kiss (!!!!) ni jongin (!!!!) sa cheek (!!!!) niya.

 

“sabihin ko na lang friend kita.”

 

“not your boyfriend?” tanong ni jongin. RAMDAM ni kyungsoo yung smirk ni gago just from his words.

 

“tapos na deal natin by that time. abuso ka ah.” sagot ni kyungsoo. hindi siya papatalo dito sa demonyo na ‘to. he’s a strong, independent man.

 

“i mean, pwede naman tayong maging boyfriends. para naman may ipakilala ka sa family mo.”

 

“aba,” affronted si kyungsoo. “anong pinapahiwatig mo, jongin kim?”

 

“wala naman, _babe_ ,” sabi ni jongin. naka-smirk pa rin talaga. demon culture ito, kyungsoo wass sure. “i’m just giving a suggestion.”

 

“nako.” nagsnort si kyungsoo. “suggestion suggestion ka pa diyan. just say na gusto mo lang ako maging boyfriend.”

 

“well,” nagsmile si jongin. hindi na smirk. yung smile na soft. yung smile na masarap. yung smile na masarap mahalin. “i want you to be my boyfriend, soo.”

 

nagsplutter si kyungsoo. ANO RAW?! na-pinch niya yung thigh ni jongin ng slight lang kasi puta may muscles siya sa hita tangina lord. alam na alam ni kyungsoo na namula siya. kinilig siya. maybe nahulog na rin siya. wala talagang awa si jongin sa hirap na hirap ng pagkatao ni kyungsoo. 

 

natawa naman si jongin.

 

“i’m just kidding, kyungsoo. chill.”

 

napatigil si kyungsoo sa gitna ng pagpa-plano niya ng kasal nila ni jongin. _just kidding_. just kidding lang pala. grabe, ready na si kyungsoo to bear jongin’s kids kahit wala siyang matres tapos kidding lang pala.

 

putangina po talaga. totoo pala talaga ang nasa lyrics of the song ng favorite grammy award-winning artist ni kyungsoo— _tumigil ka, sa dami ng tanga ‘wag ka na maging isa_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

na-meet naman ni kyungsoo before the party ended ang kuya junmyeon ni jongin. na-meet din niya ang partner ni junmyeon na si jongdae. si jongdae ang best friend ni baekhyun at pinsan rin ni chanyeol. lahat talaga sa party ay magkakakilala and kyungsoo kind of felt like a judgmental outsider. para siyang sociologist na nag-aaral ng relationships between the alta sociedad of the philippines.

 

currently ay pauwi na sila sa apartment ni kyungsoo. of course, si daddy niya (hehehe) ang maghahatid kay kyungsoo pauwi. gentleman kasi si jongin. very gentle. very man.

 

nagscro-scroll si kyungsoo sa twitter niya for the latest chismis. binabasa niya ang timeline niya like it’s the daily newspaper.

 

“ay,” sabi niya bigla. “dinemanda na pala ng mother ng girl si ellen adarna.”

 

of course, jongin makes a noise of confusion. ano pa bang ine-expect ni kyungsoo sa elite na ‘to.

 

“who’s ellen adarna? and bakit siya na-sue?”

 

“ganito kasi,” kyungsoo sighed. jongin needed to keep up with the important news concerning their country. “itong si gagang ellen akala siya ang center of the universe. ‘ _if you pap us, we’ll pap you too’_ daw. eh yung vini-videohan naman nung girl is yung ramen niya.” nagscoff si kyungsoo. “not to be that person ah pero hindi naman siya ganon kasikat para mag-inarte.”

 

of course, natawa na naman si jongin. tingin ata niya ay joke lang ang sinabi ni kyungsoo. 

 

“so ano, she embarrassed herself and got sued?”

 

“oo. ayaw kasi magbigay ng public apology.” napa-iling lang si kyungsoo. “dapat kasi di niya pinatulan yung conyo.”

 

natawa lalo si jongin.

 

“why do i feel like you’re judging me?”

 

“i’m judging you talaga!” burst out ni kyungsoo. “akala mo ba nalimutan ko na yung party kanina. nakilala ko na yung tito ng kapatid ng ninong ng pinsan ng nanay ng business partner mo na politician din.”

 

“i didn’t even get what you mean,” sabi ni jongin.

 

“actually, same,” natatawang reply ni kyungsoo.

 

of course, bilang very gentle and very man nga si jongin, when they arrived sa apartment ni kyungsoo ay bumaba rin siya.

 

“saan ka pupunta?” tanong ni kyungsoo na confused. what’s happening, mga kumare?

 

“uh—i’m bringing you home?”

 

“nakauwi na ko.” nagsmile naman si kyungsoo. itong si jongin talaga—sobrang cute din minsan. “uwi ka na gabi na rin.”

 

“nah,” nagshrug si jongin. he moved his wide, pacific ocean shoulders. “hatid kita sa door.”

 

well, what daddy wanted, daddy got. sino ba naman si kyungsoo para magmaganda pa ‘di ba?

 

sumunod si jongin paakyat sa apartment ni kyungsoo sa second floor. akala ni kyungsoo ay good idea na ito and good idea naman pala up until the moment na naalala niya na—

 

“ay shet,” he cursed. “wala akong susi.”

 

“knock ka na lang. sana gising pa si sehun,” sabi ni jongin. 

 

of course, no choice si kyungsoo but to knock. tinawag din niya ang name ng kapatid. hopefully ay hindi ito nakasuot earphones.

 

mukhang narinig ng diyos ang hiling ni kyungsoo dahil bumukas ang door. it swung open kay sehun na nakasuot ng striped pajamas at block shirt nito noong nasa undergraduate pa ito. 

 

“kuya, bakit ngayon ka la—” 

 

kitang kita ng apat na mata ni kyungsoo ang pagbabago ng expression ni sehun from overprotective to curious. nakatingin ito kay jongin at alam ni kyungsoo na umiikot na ang dapat umikot sa ulo ni sehun. his eyes darted from jongin to kyungsoo and then back to jongin again. it’s like tennis.

 

“hello,” mahinang bati ni sehun.

 

“good evening, sehun,” sabi ni jongin. very gentle and very man pa rin. “i’m jongin. kyungsoo’s boyfriend.”

 

AMPUTA.

 

napatingin si kyungsoo kay jongin na may halong gulat. well, technically, boyfriends naman talaga sila sa mata ng lahat ng tao pero to say that to sehun after ng denial ni kyungsoo last week? boo boo the fool na naman siya. as always.

 

“ah.” nagtwinkle ang mata ni sehun. “nice to meet you, jongin—na boyfriend ng kuya ko—na kyungsoo ang name.”

 

natawa si jongin sa reply ni sehun at sana lamunin na si kyungsoo ng lupa. 

 

“uh…” trail off ni jongin. “i have to go.”

 

“sige na. sige na,” sabi ni kyungsoo. halos ipagtulakan na niya si jongin paalis. alam na niya ang intense tanungan na mangyayari courtesy of sehun himself. 

 

“good night, sehun,” paalam ni jongin. papasok na sana si kyungsoo pero hinawakan ni jongin ang wrist niya. “good night, soo.”

 

and as if hindi pa lalala ang gabi, nag bend down si jongin to place another kiss sa cheek ni kyungsoo. the second one of the night. sobrang kiss of death—ramdam ni kyungsoo ang paglipad palayo ng kaluluwa niya from his body. 

 

hindi na siya nakasagot dahil nahihiya na siya as he pushed jongin’s body away. biglang pumasok si kyungsoo sa bahay at agad na sinara ang pinto at ni-lock.

 

mahirap na. baka manakawan pa siya (ng puso).

 

rinig niya ang deep chuckle ni jongin through the thin main door. halos hindi na makahinga si kyungsoo nang itaas niya ang kanyang ulo. saktong nagmeet ang mata niya at ang mata ng kanyang kapatid.

 

napaka smug ng mukha ni sehun.

 

“friends pala ah.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

nagpatuloy nga ang buhay teleserye ni kyungsoo as per usual. so far ay hindi pa naman sila nagsasabunutan ni luhan, in fact, parang wala namang luhan sa picture. sa dinami-dami ng dates (CLAIMING IT YES) nina kyungsoo at jongin, never naman nilang nakasalubong si luhan or kris or both. hindi alam ni kyungsoo if dahil lang ba ito sa fact na swerte sila or may kahihiyan din si luhan sa katawan niya. as far as kyungsoo knew, hindi naman secret ang fall-out ng magjowang jongin at luhan so of course, nakakahiya talaga for mr. luhan and his family.

 

sunday ngayon at nagpapaka-bum lang si kyungsoo sa apartment nila. wala rin si sehun dahil sa bahay ng friend nito siya magst-stay para mag-aral ng cases. bukas na ang balik ng kapatid niya kaya tahimik ang apartment. tanging tunog lang ng _need me a daddy full of sugar_ playlist ni kyungsoo ang rinig sa kwarto niya. like always, magka-chat sila ni jongin sa messenger (which was the only messaging app na meron si kyungsoo).

 

_Yesterday 10:54PM_

 

**Jongin Kim** : [image]

**Jongin Kim** : soo look at this cute puppy

 

**Kyungsoo Do** : OH MY GOD ANG CUTE NAMAN

 

**Jongin Kim** : diba :( i miss having a dog

 

_Today 9:32 AM_

 

**_Jongin Kim_ ** _changed his nickname to_ **_Big Daddy_ ** _._

 

**Kyungsoo** : hoy jongin mahiya ka nga anong big daddy

 

**_Jongin Kim_** _changed your nickname to_ ** _Baby Boy_**.

 

**Baby Boy** : MATAKOT KA NGA SA TINA-TYPE MO 

 

_You changed_ **_Big Daddy’s_ ** _nickname to_ **_bossing j_ ** _._

 

_You changed your nickname to_ ** _kyungsoo aldyom_** _a_.

 

**bossing j** : kyungsoo aldyoma?

 

**kyungsoo aldyoma** : ay di mo ba gets?

 

**bossing j** : yea lol

 

**kyungsoo aldyoma** : ano ba yan HINDI KA BA NANONOOD NG TV

 

**bossing j** : not much. books >>>>>>>>> everything else

 

**kyungsoo aldyoma** : bossing j why are u like this :(

 

**bossing j** : you love me tho

 

**kyungsoo aldyoma** : LOVE AGAD CHILL?!??!?!

**kyungsoo aldyoma** : also galing kasing marimar yan si bella aldama si marimar nung mayaman na siya which is me kasi ako ang bida

**kyungsoo aldyoma** : yung ex mong hilaw si señora luhan santibañez dahil of course siya ang kontrabida sa teleserye na ito

 

**bossing j** : YOUR MIND

**bossing j** : medj teleserye nga us

**bossing j** : ako ang love interest mo

 

**kyungsoo aldyoma** : alam mo ikaw

**kyungsoo aldyoma** : PARA KANG BAGYO

 

**bossing j** : cos i leave you in shambles?

 

**kyungsoo aldyoma** : gago kasi mahangin ka signal number 3 suspended na lahat ng klase

 

**bossing j** : :((((((((

**bossing j** : mahangin ba if honest

 

**kyungsoo aldyoma** : FHJKSDHFKJAFAD STOP

 

**bossing j** : ok :(

**bossing j** : babe i’m hungry :(

 

kyungsoo felt his eyebrow twitch. ramdam na ramdam niya ang pagbabago ng mukha niya. ayan na naman yang babe na yan. sobrang forbidden word na for kyungsoo. of course kilig na kilig siya pero thankfully, chat ito so hindi kita ni jongin ang mukha niya.

 

**kyungsoo aldyom** a: ano gagawin ko

 

**bossing j** : feed me

 

**kyungsoo aldyoma** : aba isusubo ko ba sa bibig mo 

 

**bossing j** : ;)

**bossing j** : anong isusubo mo sa bibig ko

 

**kyungsoo** : TANGINSNNANANN MO

 

**bossing j** : jk jk

**bossing j** : but fr fr let’s eat somewhere

 

ito talagang si jongin—NAPAKA GASTOS. bothered na bothered na ang budget-friendly heart ni kyungsoo. sobrang dami na nilang meals kinain outside na worth 2,000 pesos. medj guilty rin si kyungsoo dahil gastos ni jongin yun madalas. 

 

**kyungsoo aldyoma** : gagastos ka na naman

 

**bossing j** : but i can’t cook :(

 

alam ni kyungsoo. ilang beses na niyang narinig ito kay jongin.

 

**kyungsoo aldyoma** : punta ka dito sa bahay

**kyungsoo aldyoma** : luto ako lunch natin

 

**bossing j** : ?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!?

 

**kyungsoo aldyoma** : is that a yes

 

**bossing j** : YES!!!!!!

 

**kyungsoo aldyoma** : ok

**kyungsoo aldyoma** : btw alam mo na ba yung latest blind item

**kyungsoo aldyoma** : GRABE 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

nagth-thaw ang chicken nang may narinig siyang katok sa pinto. since day-off culture nga siya, he was just sprawled sa may couch habang nagbabasa ng BULGAR para sa latest showbiz chika. 

 

tumayo si kyungsoo at binuksan ang pinto. hello there, daddy.

 

“hi, babe,” sabi ni jongin. 

 

BABE NA NAMAN. 

 

yung b-word na ‘yan talaga, straight to kyungsoo’s heart and fat ass. 

 

“babe mo mukha mo,” sagot ni kyungsoo. 

 

pumasok naman si jongin at nagtanggal ito ng sapatos sa may entryway. inabot niya kay kyungsoo ang isang box ng krispy kreme (original glazed dahil ito ang fave ni kyungsoo). 

 

pagsara ng pinto ay nanigas si kyungsoo. pagharap niya kay jongin ay nakita niyang tiningnan siya ng binata—from head to toe. mabagal. malagkit. may pagnanasa.

 

nahiya si kyungsoo first of all. naligo at nagskincare naman siya pagkagising pero dahil hindi naman siya aalis, pambahay lang din ang suot niya. he’s wearing a pair of black short shorts from h&m—yung jogging shorts from the women’s section (dahil fuck gender roles)—and yung black captain america t-shirt niya galing divisoria. 

 

of course, nagblush siya. ikaw ba naman tingnan ng isang jongin kim with a really intense head to toe once over. actually, hindi lang pala once. nag-double take pa si gago.

 

umubo si kyungsoo. very cliche but very effective. parang nagising si jongin and okay, red din siya in the face. short shorts lang pala katapat nitong gago na ‘to. 

 

“sorry,” murmur ni jongin. napayuko ito at napakamot sa batok. iniisip ni kyungsoo na magpalit pero baka mas lalong maging awkward. parang he was pointing out the fact na in-ogle siya ni jongin.

 

“upo ka na,” kyungsoo said. tuloy si jongin sa living room at umupo ito, looking around.

 

“first time ko ‘to here.” napansin ni kyungsoo na paiko-ikot ang tingin ni jongin kaya binuksan muna niya ang tv. unfortunately, walang cable sina kyungsoo kaya magtitiis si jongin sa kung ano man ang palabas ngayon sa GMA Kapuso Network.

 

tumabi si kyungsoo kay jongin pero as a true child of the holy spirit, nag-iwan siya ng space for jesus christ. mga one and a half foot siguro—less than one inch kasi medyo umusog si kyungsoo para mas malapit. konting lapit lang naman, pwede pa rin umupo si lord sa pagitan nila at makinood.

 

sadly, flop ang palabas sa tv for kyungsoo kaya he took out his phone at nagscroll na lang sa timeline niya sa twitter. si jongin ay mukhang engrossed na engrossed sa tagalog dub ng avengers. 

 

lazy scrolling lang si kyungsoo but something caught his four eyes.

 

“hala!” he gasped. patuloy niyang binabasa ang thread. very juicy—parang yung katabi niya.

 

naramdaman naman niyang nagscoot over si jongin para mas mapadikit sa kanya. si jesus christ, naipit na. ipit na ipit na. 

 

“what is it?” curious na tanong ni jongin.

 

“tingnan mo ‘tong gagang ‘to,” sabi ni kyungsoo habang nakatingin sa screen ng kanyang phone. “na-butt dial ba naman yung asawang uber driver habang kasama ang kabit!”

 

“oh shit…” drawl ni jongin. he winced na parang siya yung may kabit na nahuli ng asawa. ay teka—siya pala yung uber driver dahil nahuli niya ang jowa niya with another man… and LIVE!

 

“ay puta, jongin,” sabi ni kyungsoo with a hint of regret. baka insensitive ang dating nito. “sorry. i mean, alam ko naman situation mo so—”

 

“ano ba, kyungsoo?” jongin chuckled and shook his head. “it’s fine. you can make kwento. i swear, wala na sa akin ‘yun.”

 

“talaga ba?” medyo doubtful si kyungsoo pero tumango si jongin. oh well, jongin was a grown man who could handle himself in making decisions for his own. 

 

“yeah, soo.” _SHET. AYAN NA ANG SOO_. “go on.”

 

“anyway,” shrug ni kyungsoo ‘conceal, don’t feel’ do. “so na-butt dial niya yung asawa niyang uber driver na—get this… naka loud speaker pa. tapos may panty! at may pagtawag ng daddy.”

 

“fuck,” curse ni jongin under his breath. aaminin ni kyungsoo, tito boy—yes po, ang hot magswear ng isang jongin kim. 

 

“at ito pa, jongin,” iling-iling si kyungsoo sabay hawak sa puso na para bang siya talaga ang sinaktan. “ang sad kasi ‘lablab ko’ yung pagkaka-save sa phone ni uber driver. nagtry pa magsinungaling yung shungang misis eh.”

 

nagmake face si jongin at napuno ng katahimikan ang sala maliban sa badly dubbed away ni robert downey jr at ni chris evans (na masarap din, take note). before long, however, si jongin na rin ang nagbreak ng silence.

 

“alam mo, being cheated on sucks balls,” may halong pait sa sinabi nito. hindi pain—pain was different. yung bossing ni kyungsoo, isang matangkad, malaki, matalino, masarap, at morenong ampalaya rin pala. “i wouldn’t lie and say na perfect ang relationship namin ni luhan. it’s not. months bago ko pa siya nahuli with kris, we were already having a fall out—constant fights, screaming, not sleeping together.”

 

tumango si kyungsoo at ngumisi si jongin bitterly. “the only good thing about those days were the sex—very angry.” nagblush si kyungsoo. virgin pa siya, okay? “i don’t think i’m in love with him by that point. i don’t even love him the same way during the latter part of our relationship pero—” nagscoff si jongin. “it’s about respect. not even about romance eh—kahit our friendship na lang. but no, ginago niya ako. it made me think na i wasn’t good enough… not even good enough to deserve his honesty.”

 

“jongin…” sabi ni kyungsoo. hindi niya rin alam ang idudugtong. pinatong niya ang kamay niya over jongin’s and he patted it twice. 

 

nagsigh si jongin with resignation. 

 

“i love luhan, you know? and i’ve always thought na he loved me enough to break it off.”

 

kyungsoo shook his head. “bakit ba kasi hindi ikaw nakipag-break?”

 

“i guess it was my fault too,” shrugged jongin. “i was too used to being in a relationship with luhan. i was too prideful.”

 

tinapik ulit ni kyungsoo ang kamay ni jongin ng dalawang beses. “yung pride kasi na ‘yan eh dapat detergent lang.” 

 

natawa si jongin sa hindi naman joke at akala ni kyungsoo end of topic na pero laking gulat niya nang bigla siyang makaramdam ng init—

 

init sa buong katawan dahil bigla siyang binigyan ni jongin ng napakahigpit na yakap.

 

“don’t cheat on me ah, lablab ko,” sabi nito na ramdam naman ni kyungsoo ang tawa at tuwa sa boses ng binata. 

 

nag-groan at nagwhimper si kyungsoo. 

 

“gago ka, jongin,” retort niya. napaka-PF talaga nitong boss niya at napakatanga naman ni kyungsoo. he needed to listen to the nobel peace prize-winning artist na ex battalion again para ma-remind siya na _wag kang magpakahibang, dapat ay itawa lang_. 

 

“aba…” nag-tut si jongin. yakap pa rin niya si kyungsoo sa malulusog at malinamnam na borta biceps niya. sherep. “is that a way to talk to daddy?”

 

“putangina,” napabulalas si kyungsoo. gusto niyang mag-sign of the cross kasi tama ba ang narinig ng 20/20 hearing niya? “jongin, magtigil ka nga. yung mga sinasabi mo eh.”

 

“ito naman,” reply ni jongin na NAKAYAKAP PA RIN. “i was just joking…” may pause na nakakatakot. “sort of.”

 

oh my god. meron bang [redacted] kink si jongin?

 

um… hindi pa ready si kyungsoo (kahit na highkey meron din siyang [redacted] kink). sana huwag na sabihin ni jongin yung D-word kasi nako baka mapaluhod si kyungsoo at masabi na rin niya. 

 

“leche ka,” he settled for a put upon sigh at pagtulak kay jongin. siya na unang bibitaw kasi baka tumagal pa ang yakap ni jongin at tuluyang ma-in love si kyungsoo. “besides, si lablab ko yung nagcheat with daddy. ano ba?”

 

natawa lang si jongin while kyungsoo tried to calm his fucking heart beat dahil sa kalokohan ni gago. kailangan niyang gumanti. hindi naman pwede na siya na naman ang talo. hindi.

 

“sige na nga,” biglang sabi ni kyungsoo. “luto na ko ng ulam natin.”

 

visibly na nagperk up si jongin like a puppy. cute pero hindi papaloko si kyungsoo sa gagong ‘to. alam na niya mga kagaguhan ng isang jongin kim. 

 

“can i help?” eager na tanong ni jongin. ugh. he looked so excited and alam ni kyungsoo na he would feel guilty if he said no kay jongin. 

 

he sighed. “fine. pwede ka magchop ng mga sahog.”

 

victorious ng mukha ni jongin. 

 

wait… nagsmirk si kyungsoo. tumayo siya, making sure na his perfect round ass was on display at kitang kita ito ni jongin kim. tumingin siya patalikod, right into jongin’s face na mukhang nagta-try hard na tumingin anywhere else na hindi pwet ni kyungsoo.

 

“let’s go, daddy,” kyungsoo teasingly said before walking away.

 

at ang tunog ng ubo at pagkasamid ni jongin? that’s the sound of kyungsoo WINNING.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

umuwi rin si jongin after kumain ng tinola. feeling ni kyungsoo ginamit lang siya. like one night stand, minus the tite. sobrang sad.

 

(okay, ang truth was may emergency sa work si jongin and very disappointed si kyungsoo.)

 

of course, bago umalis si gago ay humirit muna ito.

 

“don’t find another daddy, lablab ko,” sabi nito sa namumulang si kyungsoo na nakaupo sa sofa. 

 

“pakyu,” ang reply ni kyungsoo na sinundan ng, “hahanap ako ng daddy na makaka-appreciate sa panty ko.”

 

nakita niya ang paglaki ng… mata ni jongin pero he didn’t comment on it. bahala si gago, siya nagsimula ng daddy at lablab ko nicknames na ito.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Today 4:39PM_

 

**bossing j** : done with work

**bossing j** : i’m being paid to deal with idiots

 

**kyungsoo aldyoma** : and i’m being paid to deal with you

**kyungsoo aldyoma** : so hurray for capitalism

 

**bossing j** : i walked in on that one huh LOL

 

**_bossing j_ ** _changed his nickname to_ **_daddy_ **

 

**_bossing j_ ** _changed your nickname to_ **_lablab ko_ **

 

**lablab ko** : puta ka talaga

 

 

**daddy** : itong putang ‘to ang employer mo

 

**lablab ko** : ang witty ng kyungsoo aldyoma eh

 

**daddy** : bawal baguhin

**daddy** : lablab ko :*

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

kung isa itong thesis, ito ang conclusion:

 

**Chapter V**

**Conclusions**

 

**A. Summary**

jongin, aka daddy, constantly praised the tinola while playing footsie with kyungsoo, aka lablab ko. he offered to wash the dishes with kyungsoo and the two of them bumped hips and shoulders and other rated g body parts.

using the fixed-effects estimates of the econometrics model represented with variable DOMESTIC, the result showed that it was _very_ domestic. the regression analysis presented their domesticity to be statistically significant at 99% confident intervals. with a coefficient of 69.69, their domestic level increased every bump of aforementioned g-rated body parts.

 

**B. Conclusion**

the results implied that kyungsoo, aka lablab ko, was deep into this jongin kim thing. the results also implied that kyungsoo, aka lablab ko, would really want jongin kim deep _inside him_. 

 

**C. Recommendations for Future Research**

“dahan dahan lang sa iyong pagkahibang sa isang nilalang na dapat nila-lang mo lang (Ex Battalion, 2018).”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**buttsoo** : grabe kuya thank u sa precious hearts rec

**buttsoo** : ang sHEREP YUMMERZ BON APPE TITE

**buttsoo** : bon appetit** sorry autocorrect

 

**minseokike** : ino-autocorrect ng phone mo yung tite?!??!?!??!

**minseokike** : bastos kang bata ka

**minseokike** : but MOOD

 

_Today 5:33 PM_

 

**minseokike** : soo TT TT

 

**buttsoo** : ??? ano meron kuya

 

**minseokike** : cover mo ko now pls

**minseokike** : na-LBM ata ako

 

**buttsoo** : ayan kasi kung ano ano kinakain

 

**minseokike** : di naman ako pwede mabuhay sa tite lang

**minseokike** : pls soo

 

**buttsoo** : sige kuya ako na bahala

 

**minseokike** : TY SOO DA BEST KA TALAGA 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

at dahil mabuting friend and co-worker si kyungsoo, nandito siya ngayon sa club na suot ang signature outfit ng employees working the floor—booty shorts and plain red shirt na may logo ng club sa left dede, above the heart kasi meron silang puso like basketball. oh diba. 

 

buti na lang, isip ni kyungsoo, na waiter duty si minseok tonight. wala siyang sa mood maghugas ng napakaraming plato at baso. duty lang niyang maghatid ng food and drinks sa table at sa mga booked rooms. 

 

at exactly 12:30 in the morning, alam na alam ni kyungsoo dahil pasimula na ang performance ng pole dancer na si zitao, halos manlamig ang buong katawan niya nang makita niya ang ever so familiar na blond heads—isang super light at isang medyo dirty blond and trying hard na natural.

 

si luhan at si kris—nandito. 

 

kitang kita ni kyungsoo si kris na naka-akbay kay luhan habang pinapanood nila ang pole dancing routine sa harap. hindi mapigilan ni kyungsoo na manlamig, and not because of the lack of fabric ng outfit niya. mukhang bored si luhan, pagala-gala ang tingin at hindi alam ni kyungsoo ang kanyang gagawin. 

 

putangina.

 

aalis na siya. pilit niyang sinasabi sa binti niya na kumilos pero parang ayaw makinig. pakshet. _ayan._ puta. kitang-kita ni kyungsoo ang mukha ni luhan at mga mata nito na nanlaki. 

 

in that moment, kyungsoo knew—he was fucked. and not even in the way na gusto niya, puñeta.

 

tumayo si luhan at agad agad na umalis si kyungsoo palakad palayo. hindi siya pwedeng tumakbo because that’s a no-no sa club, lalo na at may performance pa rin. 

 

nakaramdam siya ng kapit sa elbow at napatalon siya. dahan-dahan siya na lumingon at unti-unti niyang tinaas ang kanyang ulo hanggang sa magtama ang kanyang tingin sa maliliwanag na mata ni luhan.

 

“kyungsoo,” sabi nito with a gasp. kyungsoo, best in acting sa san isidro national high school noong senior siya, can tell na it’s so fake. “fancy seeing you here.”

 

ramdam ni kyungsoo ang hagod ng tingin ni luhan from the top of his head to his made up face to his loose red shirt tucked into the black booty shorts. ramdam niya lahat iyon at nakakapangliit. sobra. he resisted the urge to duck his head down, kailangan taas noo. wala naman siyang ginagawang masama.

 

“hi, luhan,” bati niya with a strained smile. 

 

tumawa si luhan ng sobrang hindi genuine. napaka tawang kontrabida that it reminded kyungsoo of the woman, the myth, the legend na si selina pereira-matias. very mula sa puso ang drama; sana hindi pasabugin ni luhan pereira-matias si kyungsoo.

 

hinawi nito ang short hair niya while his eyes zeroed in sa logo na nasa tshirt ni kyungsoo. tumaas ang kilay ni senyora luhan santibañez before saying, “wow!” nag gasp pa ito before pointing sa left chest area ni kyungsoo. “i didn’t know you work here sa club?”

 

nagsmile si kyungsoo ng very strained. “haha,” sabi niya. yes, sinabi niya talaga na _haha._ “‘di naman tayo friends so bakit ko sasabihin?”

 

natawa ulit si luhan. amputa. anong nakakatawa? 

 

“ikaw naman, kyungsoo,” biro nito. “parang we haven’t sucked the same dick ah.”

 

namula si kyungsoo sa insinuation ni luhan. akala lang ni senyora pero hindi. hindi pa natitikman ni kyungsoo ang family treasures ng isang jongin kim.

 

seemingly nagwiden ang mata ni luhan. ang creepy, kyungsoo thought. “omg, speaking of…” nanlisik ang mata ni luhan before the smile on his face turned sharp. nawala ang beauty ni bakla. “does jongin know you’re working here?”

 

hindi nakasagot si kyungsoo, afraid na luhan will do some digging. his non-answer ticked the other male off and napa-ismid ito, scoffing.

 

“i’m guessing hindi?” sabi ni luhan. “or baka naman… huh.” nagpause si luhan before smirking like a literal demon from hell. “hindi ko alam na ganito na pala kababa si jongin.”

 

nanikip ang dibdib ni kyungsoo sa tono ni luhan. hinagod muli siya ng tingin na para bang ang baba ni kyungsoo. hindi naman niya kailangan ng albert einstein levels na IQ para ma-get ang ibig sabihin ng kontrabidang ex-boyfriend ni jongin. 

 

before kyungsoo could even think of a retort to mask the fact na ang sakit-sakit ng sinabi ni luhan, biglang tumalikod ang binata at umalis. 

 

and that, tiyang amy, was the second time kyungsoo aldyoma faced senyora luhan santibañez.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Yesterday 11:30 PM_

 

**lablab ko** : OMG GUESS ANO NANGYARI KAY SEULGI NOW LANG

 

**daddy** : what

**daddy:** hoy reply

**daddy:** soo?????

 

**lablab ko** : ay shet ayan na mr heechul l8r na lang pag-uwi ko

 

**daddy** : ok ingat ikaw

 

_Today 1:35 AM_

 

**daddy** : text me if nakauwi ka na

**daddy** : be careful

 

_Today 2:35 AM_

 

**lablab ko** : nakauwi na ko

 

**daddy** : okay.

**daddy** : how was work? and what happened with seulgi

 

**lablab ko** : wala na pala

**lablab ko** : di na funny now

**lablab ko** : tulog na ko gn

 

**daddy** : good night baby

**daddy** : sleep tight

**daddy** : dream of me

 

kinilig to the max si kyungsoo before naalala niya ang nangyari kanina with luhan. nagscoff si kyungsoo habang binabasa ang chat nila. as if naman na papatulan siya ng isang (malaki, matangkad, matalino, masarap, at morenong) jongin kim. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

friday rolled around and maaga pa lang ay gumising na si kyungsoo. hindi na rin niya masyadong inisip ang nangyari with luhan since wala namang pulis or whatever na pumunta para hulihin siya. gumising na rin si sehun dahil may pasok pa ito and sabay silang nagbreakfast na dalawa ng sinangag, pritong itlog, tuyo, kamatis, at gatas for sehun while coffee naman for kyungsoo.

 

“sehun, ikaw ah,” bilin ni kyungsoo. since last night pa siyang nagrarant pero ganito talaga siya as a kuya. hindi naman ito first time na hindi sila magkakasama ni sehun over the weekend pero monday pa ang balik ni kyungsoo. “huwag kang magjo-jollibee—contractual sila doon. magkarinderya ka or mcdo. meron din akong niluto na adobo. nasa ref, init mo na lang.”

 

tango lang si sehun habang ngumunguya at patuloy ang daldal ni kyungsoo. “at alak. alam ko malaki ka na pero sehun, sinasabi ko, bawasan mo muna paglalasing mo ngayong weekend ah baka mapaano ka. wala ang kuya para sunduin ka kay—”

 

“kuys!” putol ni sehun na natatawa. “kaya ko na sarili ko. hindi na ko baby.”

 

“ano ka ba?” sabi ni kyungsoo with a whine. “baby ka pa.”

 

napa-iling lang si sehun at nagpout naman si kyungsoo. ang hirap talaga kapag lumalaki at tumatanda na ang bunso ng pamilya. 

 

“dalian mo na nga, kuya,” ungot ni sehun bago ito ngumisi. “padating na yung boyfriend mo maya-maya.”

 

ayun ata ang magic words at nanlaki ang mata ni kyungsoo bago ininom ang kape sa tasa. nagvolunteer na si sehun na siya na ang maghuhugas ng plato kaya sugod na sa banyo ang nakatatanda dala ang tuwalya nito. 

 

of course, kyungsoo took his time. hindi man siya ang ikakasal, nilinis niya ang sarili in and out (claiming it? charot!). bagong wax din siya so he did a full body scrub. paglabas niya ng shower, ginamit niya ang kanyang johnson & johnson milk lotion at nagdeodorant. para siyang new person with a new skin nang matapos siyang magbihis in his tight skinny jeans and brown floral shirt. medyo conservative pa siya so of course, isang button lang ang hindi nakaayos. 

 

“nice, kuya!” tawag ni sehun na tapos na rin maghugas ng plato. nasa sofa na ito at naglalaptop. ang maleta ni kyungsoo ay nasa tabi na ng matangkad na binata kaya kinuha na ni kyungsoo ang lahat ng dapat kunin.

 

hawak niya ang kanyang phone and pagcheck niya ng message, five minutes ago lang ay may message na from **_daddy_** _._

 

**daddy** : on my way, soo

 

kahit na sure na baka hindi na makareply pabalik si jongin, nagsend pa rin si kyungsoo ng _ok ingat_ sa kanyang (matangkad, malaki, masarap, matalino, at morenong) fake boyfriend. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

dumating si jongin bago mag-seven AM at pagbukas ng pinto ni kyungsoo ay halos malaglag ang kanyang panga at hypothetical panty sa suot ni jongin. naka-thin summer shirt din ito, parang silk blend, na white with palm tree prints. naka-undo ang first three buttons at ang button sa ibaba ng shirt. 

 

putangina talaga ni jongin kim— _lord_. dapat hindi na lang niya binutones ang damit niya kung ganito lang din pala. two buttons sa middle and a what? a prayer? napakawalang galang sa mga tulad ni kyungsoo na thirsty virgin. 

 

napalunok ang aforementioned thirsty virgin habang nagdadasal sa poong maykapal na bigyan siya ng lakas ng loob harapin ang—oh my god.

 

may abs si jongin. 

 

and… oh my god.

 

yung pecs niya! konti na lang baka mapaamin na si kyungsoo na mahal niya.

 

“good morning, babe,” sabi ni jongin. 

 

“g-good morning,” balik ni kyungsoo like a robot. his soul ay already at REST. hindi pa siya dinadala ni jongin sa langit ay pumanaw na siya. 

 

naglean in si jongin to give kyungsoo a peck. he bent down a bit para yung mukha niya half a ruler ang layo sa mukha ni kyungsoo. nagsmile rin si jongin ng sobrang bright and genuine and fuck. ito na naman yun eh. yung smile na parang si kyungsoo lang ang tao sa buong mundo. yung smile na sumo-sobra na.

 

and jesus, mary, and joseph—

 

may feelings na nga ata talaga si kyungsoo para sa putanginang pa-fall na ‘to.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

pagka-on na pagka-on ng makina ay agad na silang umalis sa street ni kyungsoo. pinanood naman ng mas bata ang driver sa tabi niya at hindi niya mapigilan na kiligin dahil yes, netizens, ang sarap sarap magdrive ni jongin.

 

isang kamay lang siya magdrive at dahil mukhang kasing liwanag ng future nilang dalawa ang umaga (claiming it!), nakasuot pa ito ng raybans. sabi nga ng isang sikat na female philosopher, _‘yum yum yum yum yum… delicioso!’_

 

“soo,” call out ni jongin to break the comfortable silence. “QC muna tayo ah. i’m leaving my car at kuya dae and kuya myeon’s home. tapos we go to the airport sabay na.”

 

tango lang si kyungsoo and of course, bilang usisero, “live in na ba sila? i forgot kung nasabi mo na if kasal na sila eh.”

 

natawa lang si jongin and kyungsoo watched as he drummed his fingers sa thigh niya. isa pa ulit na lunok and panalangin kasi yung free hand ni jongin, pwede naman sa thigh ni kyungsoo na lang niya ipatong. or better yet, pwedeng hawakan niya na lang ang hand ni kyungsoo. mabigat na kasi, sobrang bigat na. 

 

“they’re live in partners,” sagot ni jongin as he made a right turn. sherep. “actually i have no idea why they still haven’t gotten married yet.”

 

“gaano na ba sila katagal?” tanong ulit ni kyungsoo.

 

“a decade now?” nagtilt ng head si jongin and his styled up do, of course, sort of gotten magulo. may strand na bumagsak sa forehead niya like it was meant to be there. sherep-squared. “i’m not so sure, to be honest. parang high school pa lang ako, may something na sila.”

 

“oh bakit ‘di pa sila magpakasal?” 

 

“i think it’s kuya myeon,” sambit ni jongin habang tuloy nilang binabaybay ang daan. “i’m pretty sure kuya dae proposed at least once kasi i remember na he even asked for my permission, like, six years ago?”

 

“omg,” gulat na sabi ni kyungsoo. “long engagement? rejection? juicy ah.”

 

“chismoso ka,” biro ni jongin. 

 

“aba natural lang ‘to ah,” pahabol ni kyungsoo. of course, he needed to CLAIM IT! “boyfriend mo ko so dapat alam ko ‘to.”

 

napailing si jongin ng twice. ang pogi niya igalaw yung ulo niya parang gago lang. 

 

“i’m pretty sure sa’yo ko lang nasabi. luhan, my longest relationship, didn’t know about shit like this.”

 

“ay!” gasp ni kyungsoo at the mention of his Mortal Enemy Number One. “speaking of luhan, i need to tell you something.”

 

“what?”

 

“‘di ba nasa club ako two nights ago kasi kailangan ni minseok ng kukuha ng shift niya? tapos eh di nung bandang si zitao na yung sasayaw—si zitao yung pinakamagaling namin na pole dancer, punta ka tuwing wednesday to friday para mapanood mo yung circus show niya.” nagpause si kyungsoo kasi tiningnan siya ni jongin with a teasing smile, as if saying _‘babe, you’re getting sidetracked.’_

 

“anyway, ayun nga, so waiter ako sa club as a replacement for minseok. and guess who ang namataan ng apat kong mata?”

 

“luhan?” offer ni jongin.

 

“and kris!” kyungsoo exclaimed. “nandoon silang dalawa sa club. dapat tatakas na ko para di ako makita pero si gagang legs ko ayaw gumalaw. ayun, nakita ako ni luhan. si senyora lumapit at nakipag-face off.”

 

nagsigh si jongin in frustration. “at least tell me na you got the last word.”

 

of course, kyungsoo had to look down, frowning. he remembered luhan’s words and their implications. rinig na rinig ng 20/20 hearing niya, how can he not get what luhan meant?

 

“sadly, no,” iling ni kyungsoo. “i think he thought maybe i was fooling you or—” nagpause si kyungsoo before finally admitting, “or pumatol ka sa pokpok.”

 

nagulat na lang si kyungsoo when the car swerved at nagpark bigla sa gilid ng daan.

 

“hoy, jongin! baka mahuli tayo dito.”

 

“relax,” the gago had the audacity to scoff. “alam mo naman mga MMDA, babe.”

 

ramdam ni kyungsoo ang lisik ng mata ni jongin and okay, aamin siya. scary. nakakatakot—and not in the ‘it made me horny at the same time.’ legit na scary lang talaga. 

 

“um…” nerbyos na sambit ni kyungsoo. “ano? tuloy pa ba natin? i mean, i don’t want luhan to—”

 

“kyungsoo!” sharp na sabi ni jongin. “you know luhan was just talking bullshit.”

 

“bullshit ba ‘yun kung totoo?”

 

“you’re not a hooker,” frustrated na sabi ni jongin. mukhang galit si daddy ah pero lalong nawala sa mood si kyungsoo at the thought of what happened and what luhan said. sabi na nga ba eh—dapat hindi na lang siya nag-iisip. ayan tuloy. 

 

“and even if you are,” dagdag pa ni jongin. “he should know better than to slut shame.”

 

nagnod lang si kyungsoo. tbh, gets naman niya si jongin, eh, pero iba pa rin na sabihan ka ng ganito in your face. 

 

“i know,” sabi niya. “maniwala ka, jongin. gets ko.”

 

_pero may point din si luhan,_ he wanted to add. _hindi naman kasi talaga tayo bagay_. 

 

nagulat si kyungsoo nang biglang kuhanin ni jongin ang kamay niya. he fit his fingers between the gap and feeling ni kyungsoo nasa isa siyang star magic film. siguro nagpe-play na right now ang theme song nilang dalawa. cheesy si kyungsoo, so ang gusto niya cover ng _the way you look tonight_ kahit na tirik na tirik ang araw. 

 

who said films have to make sense when jongin was holding his hand like that?

 

“you’re amazing, kyungsoo,” sabi ni jongin bigla.

 

hala. SAAN GALING ‘YAN?!

 

before pa makapagreact si kyungsoo ay naramdaman na niya ang phase 2 ni pa-fall—hand squeeze for reassurance. 

 

“you are,” sabi ni jongin softly. his eyes, too, looked soft, lids hooded just a bit and his lips quirked into the smallest of smiles. “it’s amazing how you support yourself and sehun. and how you wanted to be a teacher. i think it’s really awesome of you.”

 

fuck. ano sasabihin ni kyungsoo. dali, bakla. mag-isip ka ng joke bago mo masabi ang tinitibok ng puso mong isang malakas na malakas na _gusto kita._

 

“sa looks ko, wala ka bang sasabihin?” SAVED!

 

natawa si jongin pero hindi yung full-bodied tawa. it’s a tawa na very… soft? since when naging ganito si jongin? bakit? deserve ba ni kyungsoo makita ang isang lalaki like this? 

 

hindi pa rin mawala yung tingin ni jongin na hindi madefine ni kyungsoo. basta ang alam lang niya, bawal bumigay. bawal umamin. bawal masaktan. 

 

“beautiful,” sabi ni jongin in a whisper.

 

this time, very loud na, “ANO?” ang reply ni kyungsoo.

 

biglang kinuha ni jongin ang kamay niya at disappointed naman si kyungsoo. very disappointed. miss niya na agad. 

 

“maganda ka.” ang teasing ng pagkakabigkas ni jongin. fine. “sexy ka rin. ayan? happy ka na?”

 

suminghal si kyungsoo at nagpout pero sa loob niya. yes, happy na siya. hindi man sila, happy na siya talaga. 

 

“oo na,” sabi nito. “wala namang tao, ‘di natin kailangan magpretend—bolero ka.”

 

of course, apat na mata na nga ang meron siya, hindi pa rin napansin ni kyungsoo ang frown ni jongin as the older man got back to driving. boo boo the fool talaga.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

mabilis silang nakarating sa airport with kuya myeon and kuya dae. wala naman problema with boarding dahil apparently ang family ni jongin ay may shares din dito sa airline na ito. sosyal. nasa first class din sila and agad na nilabas ni kyungsoo ang mga baon niyang pocket book.

 

beside him, naglean in si jongin to look at the books he brought. 

 

“gusto mo ba magbasa?” alok ni kyungsoo. sa apat na dinala niya, lahat ito hindi pa niya nababasa pero confident siya sa authors na mga ito.

 

“uh…” binasa ni jongin ang cover ng isa at mukhang confused ito. “precious hearts romance? filipino love stories ba ‘to?”

 

“yep,” sabi ni kyungsoo. “magaling 'yang author na yan.” tinuro niya yung hawak na libro ni jongin. “favorite ko yung hacienda series niya so kinuha ko na rin 'yan. maganda daw sabi ni kuya minseok eh.”

 

“sige nga. i’ll read this.” binaba ni jongin ang phone na hawak at pinalit ang pocket book na pinahiram ni kyungsoo. 

 

kinuha ni kyungsoo ang _Sa Piling ni Liam_ and he paused… teka lang…

 

“jongin,” natatawa niyang sabi before putting the book beside his (fake) boyfriend's face. “parang kamukha mo yung nasa cover.”

 

“what?” offended na tanong ni jongin. tinitingnan niya yung nasa cover. “parang no naman. ang layo kaya!”

 

“hindi ah,” iling ni kyungsoo. “kamukha mo talaga. para siyang younger version mo. like, if nagkaroon ka ng jejemon phase nung high school, kamukha mo siya.”

 

“sabi ngang hindi eh," maktol ni jongin. halatang naiinis na dahil talagang tinatabi ni kyungsoo ang cover sa mukha niya na para bang ini-inspect ang similarities. hmmm… mas mature si jongin compared sa nasa cover—and mas masarap by like 1000x. 

 

of course, dahil bitch si kyungsoo, he said pa rin, “kamukha mo talaga. pwede na. jongin liam kim.”

 

“babe, ano ba,” ungot ni jongin. “and my middle name is alexander!”

 

“wait… may middle name ka?” tanong ni kyungsoo. _jongin alexander. jongin alexander_. he tried sounding it again—jongin alexander kim… uy. pwede. masarap. tumango si jongin alexander kim.

 

“but still,” pang-aasar ni kyungsoo. “kamukha mo talaga si liam, jongin alexander.”

 

“hindi nga eh!” furrowed na ang eyebrows ni jongin (alexander) and halatang inis at galit na ito. lalong natatawa si kyungsoo (na walang second name). 

 

“oh bakit ka galet? tite ka ba?”

 

“soo, yung bibig mo!” natatawang sabi ni jongin (alexander). namumula ito and ang cute. ang pogi. ang sarap—

 

_ang sarap magmahal._

 

napangiti lang si kyungsoo bago ito nagbelat kay jongin (alexander) at binuklat ang libro upang magbasa. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

nakarating naman sila ng buo sa local airport and from there, hinatid sila sa isang port kung saan sila sumakay sa isang speed boat na maghahatid sa kanila sa private island. at home na at home si jongin sa kanyang (barely there) outfit and shades. si kyungsoo, naka butones pa rin ang shirt maliban sa isa.

 

pansin niya rin ang quiet harutan ni junmyeon at jongdae lalo na at nakabukas na rin ang floral shirt na suot ni jongdae kim. busy si kyungsoo na tingnan ang invitation and napailing lang siya nang makita ang names ng grooms—chanyeol park and baekhyun felipe byun iii. yes, the third na pala si baekhyun. nandoon din ang names ng mga kasama niya at halos matawa si kyungsoo sa jongin alexander kim, junmyeon henry kim, at jongdae mateo kim. 

 

mabilis lang sila na nakarating sa isla and of course hindi mapigilan ni kyungsoo na magside comment. he pulled at jongin’s shirt and nagbend down ang binata as if alam niya na na may sasabihin si kyungsoo.

 

“alam mo,” kyungsoo whispered, trying to contain his bungisngis. “dito nagsisimula mga horror movies eh.”

 

natawa si jongin before whispering back, “dapat dito ka lang sa tabi ko. i'll protect you.”

 

nagscoff si kyungsoo kahit na kilig na kilig na kilig na siya. “ganyan yung attitude ng mga unang nate-tegi.”

 

naputol ang usapan nila about potential horror scenarios na pwedeng maganap sa isla nang dalin sila sa isang villa. apparently, ganito pala ang set-up ng rented island. iba-ibang type ng individual houses depende sa guests. bilang only close friends and family lang naman, occupied na occupied nila ang buong lugar. 

 

pagpasok nila with their luggage ay parang paradise. yung napunta sa kanila, parang hindi house, it’s like a detached suite. mayroong sitting area and kitchenette and halos lumuwa ang mata ni kyungsoo nang mapansin niya na ang shower area, kitang kita. the walls of the shower room were made out of glass. pati yung jacuzzi na katabi ng shower, kita rin. buti na lang, yung toilet, hindi. 

 

nakatayo lang si jongin, frozen, at nakatitig ito sa… king-sized bed. isang king-sized bed.

 

“oh my god,” sabi ni kyungsoo.

 

“oh my god,” sabi ni jongin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“i’m really sorry, kyungsoo.” pang-ilang ulit nang sinabi ito ni jongin. tumango ito sa direction ng couch. “i can sleep there if you want.”

 

naguilty naman si kyungsoo. sabit lang siya dito tapos si jongin pa yung mahihirapan sa maliit na sofa? hindi kaya ng conscience niya. 

 

“pwede naman na…” he hated himself for saying this but it’s the only way. “pwede namang magshare tayo sa kama?” ngumiti siya ang kahit labag sa kalooban niya, he added, “wala namang malisya eh. we’re friends.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**minseokike** : ingat sa flight!

**minseokike** : use protection XD

 

_Today 11:34 AM_

 

**buttsoo** : FNKJDKBFDSKFD

**buttsoo** : ISA LANG ANG KAMA

 

**minseokike** : and what about it?

 

**buttsoo** : KUYA PLEASE

**buttsoo** : kailangan tabi kami

**buttsoo** : I CAN’T

 

**minseokike** : lol

**minseokike** : ganyan din sabi ko nung first time ko

 

**buttsoo** : da when? 1956?!?!??!

 

**minseokike** : gago

 

**buttsoo** : kuya naman kasi

**buttsoo** : baka mabuntis ako!!!!!!!!!!

 

**minseokike** : gaga wala kang matres

 

**buttsoo** : PERO MAY FEELINGS AKO

 

**minseokike** : FNDKSJNFSKJKNFFJJFJFFJSSSWWWSJJKSKSK 

**minseokike** : ANO

 

**buttsoo** : kuya :((((((((((((((((((((((((( 

 

**minseokike** : omg soo 

**minseokike** : anong feelings

 

**buttsoo** : feelings sa tite

**buttsoo** : and sa heart :((((

 

**minseokike** : shet

 

**_minseokike_ ** _changed your nickname to_ **_IDIOT SANDWICH_ **

 

**IDIOT SANDWICH** : ilang gabi na tabi kami sa isang bed

**IDIOT SANDWICH** : ANO GAGAWIN KO

 

**minseokike** : wag ka maging potassium

**minseokike** : magdasal na di ka tigasan

**minseokike** : don’t subo LMAO

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

wala naman masyadong naganap during lunch kasi hindi pa nakakarating ang ibang guests—aka si luhan and kris. the two of them had a nice lunch na pinadala na lang nila sa house-suite thingy and kumain sila sa porch overlooking the beach. 

 

afterwards, nakipagmeet sila with kuya junmyeon and kuya jongdae to explore the island. this time, nakabukas na talaga ang shirt ni jongin to show the HUBAD na katotohanan. kyungsoo chose to distract himself by taking pictures of himself and the scenery (yung island, hindi yung abs ni jongin).

 

nang medyo lumalamig na at bumababa na ang araw, bumalik na ulit sila sa kanilang room. naupo si jongin sa sofa with a bottle of absolute water na mabilis niyang ininom. of course, si kyungsoo nakatingin ulit sa scenery. this time, ito ang paglunok ng water ni jongin at ang pagbob up and down ng adam’s apple niya pati na rin ang slight sheen ng sweat sa golden skin ni mr. malaki, matangkad, matalino, masarap, at morenong hunk. 

 

nag-aaply ulit si kyungsoo ng sunblock when tinapik siya ni jongin. he tried not to jump at the gesture and nagawa naman niyang magsmile through the elephants in his stomach. hindi uso ang butterflies. 

 

“do you wanna go for a swim?” tanong ni jongin, nodding at the stretch of sand and sa horizon. 

 

“um, sige,” nod ni kyungsoo. ito na ang scene iv act ii ng buhay niya ala mother lily montenegro’s regal films.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

paglabas ni kyungsoo sa toilet wearing a short sleeved rash guard and a pair of floral beach shorts from divisoria na nagre-reach lang sa above mid thigh niya ay parang gusto na niyang lumangoy pabalik ng maynila.

 

walang suot na pang-itaas si jongin. naka maigsing board shorts lang ito, over the knee, at nakatingin ito sa salamin. nagfl-flex. parang gago lang—pero borta. gagong borta. fuck. hindi na makapag-isip ng maayos si kyungsoo at gusto na lang niya na umiyak.

 

lumingon si jongin sa kanya at nakita ni kyungsoo ang deep inhale ni jongin. his eyes went from kyungsoo’s head to the way the rash guard fits close to his curves and yung short shorts niyang tig-70 pesos. 

 

namula si kyungsoo at pinili na lang na hindi magcomment about sa tingin ng employer niya na fake boyfriend niya. emphasis sa fake. baka naman part ito ng acting nila. method actor siguro si jongin kaya parang seryoso. 

 

“babe,” tawag nito while nagliligpit si kyungsoo ng pinagbihisan niya. “lagyan mo kong sunblock.”

 

MAMA MARY!!!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

wala pa rin si luhan at kris during dinner pero nandito na ang malilikot na pinsan ni baekhyun felipe byun the third. pero sa buong gabi, natutunan ni kyungsoo na mas malikot at mas clingy pala sa baekhyun felipe the third compared sa mga batang cousins nito. parang sa una lang ay nahihiya pa siya pero wala pang one hour, nag-uusap na agad sila tungkol sa favorite netflix show ni kyungsoo na dynasty. coincidentally, favorite din ito ni baekhyun the third at doon na nagsimula.

 

“dude,” sabi pa ni chanyeol (walang middle name) kay jongin (alexander) during their convo. “baka iwan tayo nang dalawa na 'yan for each other.”

 

ngumisi naman si baekhyun. “hindi ata kami talo ni kyungsoo.” niyakap nitong parang sanggol ang mas maliit na lalaki at wala namang magawa si kyungsoo. si baekhyun ang groom kaya dapat itong pagbigyan. “daks din ang hanap ni soo. right, jongin?”

 

nagsplutter si jongin na umiinom ng mojito niya at nagboom ang napakalakas na tawa ni chanyeol. pulang pula lang si kyungsoo in baekhyun’s embrace at saka niya tinusok sa tagiliran ang pilyong groom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

late na and naglalakad sila pabalik sa villa nila nang makaramdam si kyungsoo ng kamay—sa kanyang kamay. nagbrush ang likod ng hand ni jongin against his and kyungsoo tried so hard to contain the blush pero hindi kaya. marupok siya.

 

buti na lang at medyo madilim na. yung lamp posts and lanterns na lang ang nagbibigay liwanag sa gabi.

 

“bukas nga pala yung rehearsal dinner. kasama tayo kasi i’m chanyeol’s best man,” sabi ni jongin out of the blue. nagbrush ulit kamay niya and gusto siyang sigawan ni kyungsoo kasi bakit hindi pa hawakan? ano pa bang hinihintay ni jongin? si jesus christ?

 

“may plantsa ako na nakita eh,” sagot ni kyungsoo. “labas mo na lang yung susuotin mo tomorrow night and sa kasal para maplantsa ko.”

 

“thank you, soo,” sabi ni jongin sincerely. nanahimik ang paligid at umihip ang hangin mula sa dagat. from here, rinig na rinig ang paghampas ng alon sa dalampasigan kasabay ng bilis ng pagtibok ng puso ni kyungsoo.

 

nagbrush ulit ang kamay nila. baka naman ang hinihintay ni jongin ay hindi si jesus christ but si kyungsoo do.

 

kaya he took it.

 

kyungsoo intertwined their fingers together and he felt jongin stiffen. 

 

shet. wrong move ba? potassium ba siya?

 

papalag na sana siya pero naramdaman niya ang paghigpit ng kapit ni jongin sa kanya.

 

“don’t let go,” sabi nito. napatingin si kyungsoo and he saw jongin’s side profile resolutely staring ahead. may small smile sa mukha nito and mali si kyungsoo. dahil kahit na lamp posts lang and lanterns ang nagpapaliwanag sa paligid, kitang-kita pa rin niya ang pamumula ng pisngi at tenga ni jongin.

 

so kyungsoo did not let go but, instead, held on tighter.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

nasolve nila ang issue ng glass wall by literally going outside while the other person was showering. nauna si kyungsoo matapos kaya dinala niya sa may veranda yung skincare bag niya at doon na nagpat-pat-pat at nagrub ng kung ano-ano. by the time na napunit na niya yung pack ng sheet mask, pinapasok na siya ni jongin sa loob pero he chose to finish his skincare muna. once done and inside the room, naabutan niya si jongin na nakatingin ito sa cellphone niya with a grimace.

 

“anong meron?” tanong ni kyungsoo. “ba’t parang bv ka, jongin?”

 

nagroll ang eyes ni jongin to another dimension to express na _yes, bv po siya_. 

 

“wala,” sabi nito. pero meron. “i just saw na luhan got here na with kris.”

 

nagscoff si kyungsoo. “kaya pala parang sumama ang hangin,” biro niya. ikinatawa naman ito ni jongin so kyungsoo took that as a win for him and the gays of the republic of the philippines. nagplop down siya sa bed and—

 

“uy, right side ako ah.” he claimed it na so if right side din ang tulugan ni jongin, then the older male just had to adjust. “also, alam mo—kailangan mo na talaga ng closure with your ex.”

 

“left side naman ako. don’t worry,” reply ni jongin before lying down beside kyungsoo. “and alam ko but you know.” 

 

merong space between the two of them pero stiff pa rin si kyungsoo. like, his entire body. hindi yung ano niya! 

 

para siyang bangkay na nakahiga at umusog siya so mga 1/6th ng katawan niya naka-hang from the edge of the bed. napansin naman iyon ni jongin and the man smirked.

 

“oh, bakit ang layo mo, lablab ko?” may halong _something_ yung smirk ni jongin that kyungsoo could not place. “are you shy?”

 

sobrang teasing ni jongin that even the lift of his left eyebrow, ang sarap. sherep. in-invent ata ang word na _sherep_ exclusively for kyungsoo’s potential daddy (charot lang!) lowkey naman na lalong umusog si kyungsoo pero dahil isa siyang idiot sandwich, sumobra ata.

 

muntik na siyang malaglag and he yelped. buti na lang, fast ang reflexes ni jongin at nahawakan agad siya sa may forearm ng mahigpit before hauling him up bago pa siya mahulog from the bed.

 

jongin pulled him close to his chest, quite unnecessary if siya ang tatanungin pero hindi naman siya nagrereklamo. ramdam ni kyungsoo ang mabilis na pagkabog ng dibdib niya and he wondered, ganito rin kaya kabilis ang tibok ng puso ni jongin?

 

hindi nga siya nahulog sa kama pero nahulog naman siya rito sa katabi niya.

 

“are you okay?” tanong ni jongin. nakahawak pa rin siya kay kyungsoo while the two of them were facing each other sa bed. ganito ang position nila when jongin manhandled him para hindi siya mahulog (from the bed). nag-ease up yung paghawak ni jongin sa forearm niya pero the touch did not leave his skin. nandoon pa rin yung fingers niya, nakaikot pa rin, but this time, gentler na.

 

“bakit ba kasi ang layo mo sa ‘kin?” tanong ulit ni jongin. rinig ni kyungsoo ang frustration dito and maybe he just imagined it pero bakit parang… 

 

bakit parang hindi na lang physical distance ang tinutukoy ni jongin?

 

“sorry,” mumble ni kyungsoo. he shook himself out of jongin’s grasp kasi hindi na niya talaga kaya. ang bilis na ng tibok ng heart niya. hindi na ito healthy. 

 

tumalikod siya, making sure na hindi siya mahuhulog dahil sa katangahan niya, as he got under the comforter.

 

“good night, soo,” sabi ni jongin.

 

“good night,” ang tanging reply ni kyungsoo before he closed his eyes. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

nagising si kyungsoo ng maaga ang his first thought was _BAKIT ANG INIT_?!

 

may mabigat na nakapatong sa kanya and he’s sure na hindi iyon ang comforter dahil it’s too… matigas. nagwiggle si kyungsoo ng slight and his butt bumped into something—

 

OH MY GOD.

 

nakayakap si jongin kay kyungsoo right now. right at this very moment in the year of 2018, a day before chanyeol and baekhyun’s wedding. yung mabigat, malaki, masarap, at morenong arm ni jongin ay naka wrap sa middle ni kyungsoo. and now that kyungsoo was paying attention, may mainit na hininga blowing against his nape.

 

warm lips hovered over his skin and konti na lang siguro ay mahahalikan na ni jongin ang balat sa batok ni kyungsoo. yung crotch ni jongin naka-press sa big, fat ASSet ni kyungsoo and of course, si bakla ay napa-gasp dahil merong… matigas. 

 

malaki. ang laki po ni jongin.

 

ang laki laki po niya!! ramdam na ramdam ni kyungsoo iyon and he didn’t want to be that pervert kaya he tried to get out of the older man’s hold. he lifted jongin’s arm na dead weight and emphasis on mabigat dahil nahirapan si kyungsoo. he wiggled underneath nung meron na siyang space to do so and he heard jongin groan.

 

“babe~” sabi nito. nakapikit pa rin si jongin as he whined. “maaga pa. please.”

 

shet. hindi mapigilan ni kyungsoo na kiligin. 

 

“babe,” sagot niya while biting his bottom lip. nakatayo na siya, nasa tapat ng side niya of the bed. bumaluktot si jongin na para bang he was missing his little spoon—aka si kyungsoo. “tulog ka pa. maaga pa.”

 

kilig na kilig ang pwet ni kyungsoo sa sinasabi niya. parang domestic. parang nananaginip lang siya. naghum naman si jongin before sinking deeper and kinuuha pa nito ang pillow ni kyungsoo at niyakap. tulog pa kaya ito or baka naman pinagti-tripan na lang niya si kyungsoo?

 

naisip ni kyungsoo na baka nga, baka niloloko na naman siya. mahilig magjoke si jongin and maybe this is one of them lang. bawal umasa. bawal masaktan.

 

and most importantly, bawal isubo ang matigas na tite ng hindi naman niya jowa.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Today 6:49 AM_

 

**IDIOT SANDWICH** : minseok!!!

**IDIOT SANDWICH** : KUYA!!! umaasa na ata ako

**IDIOT SANDWICH** : so tabi kaming matulog diba and nung nagising ako kuya MAGKASPOON NA KAMI TAPOS

**IDIOT SANDWIC** H: kuya matigas siya… against my pwet

 

**minseokike** : DAKS BA?

**minseokike** : for science 

 

**IDIOT SANDWICH** : ano ba bat yan una mong tanong

**IDIOT SANDWICH** : pero yes kuya daks siya 

**IDIOT SANDWICH** : DAKO DAKOT DAKILA 

 

**minseokike** : omg soo……

**minseokike** : also dako nga kasi meaning non ano ba

 

**IDIOT SANDWICH** : kuya ang tanga ko

**IDIOT SANDWICH** : bakit ba ko umaasa

 

**minseokike** : soo………. one month pa lang kayo magkakilala……

 

**IDIOT SANDWICH** : i know kuya :(((((((

 

**_minseokike_ ** _changed your nickname to_ **_VERY IDIOT SANDWICH_ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

so si VERY IDIOT SANDWICH was with jongin kim na papunta para sa special lunch na in-organize ng couple para sa wedding entourage. konti lang naman sila so it’s a small get-together lang. gusto raw itong gamitin na opportunity ng park-byun couple para mag-thank you sa kanilang entourage. jongin, being the best man, ay of course invited to this exclusive lunch. kyungsoo, being jongin’s (fake HUHUHU) boyfriend, ay kasama rin. 

 

naka-all white si kyungsoo na parang sailor outfit. naka bukas ang top niya over a blue shirt and mukha siyang bata sa outfit niya, coupled with his bagong tubong hair from the semi-kalbo. hindi rin niya mapigilan na mag-giggle when jongin said na he looked “cute.”

 

si jongin naman, hell-bent on doing the absolute most. nakasuot siya ng white and blue na striped vest tucked into a pair of white skinnies. the only thing was, hindi nakabutones ang vest niya. sayang talaga ang effort ng mananahi ng buttons kung hindi naman gagamitin ni jongin like how god intended them to be used.

 

kitang kita ni kyungsoo and eight-pack abs ni jongin. well, to be more detailed, kyungsoo stole a look for accuracy’s sake. kita lang niya ng buo yung six-pack kasi the other two were hidden ng kaunti sa pants ni jongin. thank you, god; thank you, jesus; and thank you to the holy spirit—dahil sa lahat ng anak niyo, si kyungsoo na siguro ang pinaka swerte. 

 

masaya na siguro siya sa ganito—makita si jongin na nakangiti, makita si jongin and his abs, maging good friends sila. ganon lang naman, okay na si kyungsoo. virgin pa naman siya so kahit uhaw siya for a thick cock up his thick ass, wala naman siyang intention or confidence na bigla na lang i-offer ang sarili or ‘di kaya sunggaban si jongin.

 

hay… if only. 

 

hindi naman sila ganoon ka-late sa pagdating pero may mga tao na rin sa private room na na-book ng park-byun couple. naroon na, of course, si chanyeol and si baekhyun felipe the third. sobrang hindi maka-let go ni kyungsoo sa name ni baekhyun. ang amusing. 

 

parang scene sa isang telenovela, mauupo na sina kyungsoo at jongin nang biglang may pumasok ulit sa pinto—si luhan at si kris. nagswing ang heavy double doors made of wood and nagkatinginan sila. nagtama ang mata ni kyungsoo at ni luhan. tumaas ang plucked kilay ni luhan na sure si kyungsoo na dyed to match his hair.

 

out of instinct and years of watching telenovela, biglang nagreach si kyungsoo sa may tagiliran niya. if this was an 8PM show sa GMA Kapuso Network, humugot na ng baril si kyungsoo.

 

fortunately sa lahat, walang hugutan ng baril na nangyari. tumayo ang park-byun couple to welcome luhan and kris at naupo si kyungsoo beside jongin. itong boss niya, very chill lang. naka manspread pa na parang hindi pumasok yung ex at yung kabit niya. kabit pa rin ba kung single na si luhan? kyungsoo would have to check wikipedia later.

 

laking gulat ni kyungsoo because luhan sat directly across from him. naka-smile pa ito na parang anghel. sa isip ni kyungsoo, medyo nanghinayang siya—ganda pero may attitude. 

 

actually, sobrang pretty ni luhan. kung hindi niya ibubuka ang bibig niya, walang mag-aakala sa bahong tinatago niya. no wonder na naging jowa siya ni jongin for almost three years. may konting inggit at selos na naramdaman si kyungsoo.

 

he didn’t like comparing himself to anyone because he was a strong, independent man na hindi ganito pinalaki ng buong baranggay nila but the thing was—

 

the thing was wala naman talaga siyang kalaban-laban kay luhan for jongin. sabi nga ni aristotle, ‘ _learn to pick your own battles—ang mayaman at gwapo ay para sa kapwa mayaman at gwapo._ ’ that’s how the ecosystem of the alta worked. 

 

if there’s anything na natutunan ni kyungsoo sa buong trip na ito, ito ‘yun—isang paligo na lang ay magkaibang species na sila ni jongin alexander kim. 

 

and of course, most importantly, hindi naman talaga sila ni jongin. fake boyfriend lang siya. 

 

**_F-A-K-E_ ** —all caps, underlined, italicized, bold, and spelled out for emphasis. 

 

naputol ang litanya ni kyungsoo ng pagspell out ng FAKE sa utak niya when he felt a hand grab his knee. nagjerk siya at pinilit na huwag matawa kasi may kiliti siya doon.

 

“are you okay, soo?” naglean closer si jongin and kyungsoo felt the air rush out of his lungs kasi halos mahalikan na ni jongin ang ear niya sa pagbulong. may kiliti rin siya sa may tenga pero sa iba ata dumiretso ang tingle. 

 

“i’m fine,” wika naman ni kyungsoo between his gritted teeth. nakakahiya na kasi baka bigla siyang umungol. 

 

being a virgin’s so hard talaga. bakit ba kasi never nagkaroon ng serious enough na relationship si kyungsoo that covered all the bases? ayan tuloy, baka he would make a fool out of himself pa. 

 

from the corner of his eye, nakita niya na patuloy silang pinagmamasdan ni luhan. unlike the shorter male, mukhang walang pakialam si kris sa tension sa room. he just kept on talking about the NBA with chanyeol. 

 

nagdatingan pa ang ibang personal guests ng park-byun couple. nakilala ulit ni kyungsoo ang iba pang part ng wedding entourage. naglunch sila and so far, peaceful naman. na-enjoy ni kyungsoo ang pan-seared salmon niya with a sauce na hindi niya alam what except masarap. very chill lang din ito. pinagsabay-sabay na ang pagse-serve so meron siyang salad and flavored rice. he opted for sparkling water and throughout the meal, he tried to make small talk to everyone. si jongin naman quiet lang but he kept on looking at kyungsoo. before the end of their lunch, naglalaro na ng footsie si jongin at kyungsoo.

 

thankfully, the park-byun couple had their priorities straight. yung dessert ay a buffet sa may open bar. kyungsoo made a beeline for it and agad na kumuha ng plate ng cohoclate-covered strawberries. pagbalik niya sa table niya, laking gulat niya dahil ito rin ang kinakain ni luhan. wala pa si jongin so kyungsoo just sat down and ate his food.

 

pagbalik ng (fake) nobyo niya, may dala na itong dalawang flutes ng champagne. 

 

“here,” sabi ni jongin. “this isn’t top shelf champagne but it always works with strawberries.”

 

hindi naman makatanggi si kyungsoo dahil yes, mga kababayan, naka-smile na naman si jongin kim. he’s such a good actor dahil may part ni kyungsoo—small part lang naman like mga 9.4% lang niya—na convinced that jongin liked him. as in _like like_ him.

 

“thanks, babe,” sagot ni kyungsoo dahil kung aarte si jongin, hindi siya papatalo. between the two of them, siya ang may acting award from high school. 

 

naupo si jongin and he slung his arm sa likod ng chair ni kyungsoo. the movement opened his already opened striped vest and the younger male gulped. very daddy talaga ng boss ni kyungsoo. 

 

he felt jongin’s finger na taas-baba sa may bicep niya. he sneaked a glance and found na jongin was still drinking his alcohol with a slight smile. he looked so contented na nakikinig sa rant ni baekhyun sa gilid niya. 

 

“soo, ah.” nag-open ng bibig si jongin and alam na ni kyungsoo what for. he picked up his dessert fork and pierced a starwberry bago isubo ito kay jongin. he took a sip from his champagne afterwards and added, “ikaw din. try mo with the drink.”

 

so ginawa ni kyungsoo iyon and nanlaki ang mata niya. 

 

“uy,” he said, amazed. “masarap nga.” _parang ikaw_. 

 

before pa masabi ni kyungsoo yung next part (disguised as a joke), naputol na ang eksena dahil sumingit si luhan. he was smiling like a shark and ang mala-anghel niyang mukha, naging mala-Selina Pereira Matias from Mula sa Puso. 

 

“ang nice naman—strawberries and champagne,” sabi nito. lalong nagkaroon ng sharp edge ang smile niya. “it’s like that movie? yung may rich guy and a hooker? what’s the title of that again?” 

 

nagfake isip siya ang kinabahan si kyungsoo kasi luhan’s voice instinctively got louder. nakuha nito ang attention ng park-byun couple kasi sila ang pinaka malapit.

 

“pretty woman?” offer ni kris, cluelessly. 

 

“yes!” sagot ni luhan with matching smirk sa direction ni kris. “thanks, honey. pretty woman nga the title of that film.” nagnod siya both kay jongin and kyungsoo and kyungsoo stopped himself just in time. hindi siya magpapakita ng weakness.

 

parang hindi pa tapos si luhan and he continued, addressing jongin and kyungsoo, “napanood niyo na ba yun? bagay sa inyong dalawa eh. i could almost see you both as the characters.” he picked up his glass of water and took a sip before he raised it, tilting it to jongin’s direction. 

 

“ikaw si richard gere, ex-boyfriend,” luhan said. he tilted the glass kay kyungsoo naman. “at ikaw si julia roberts, kyungsoo.”

 

parang na-gets na ni jongin kung saan papunta ang bibig ni luhan. kyungsoo sat there, frozen. lahat ng comeback niya nawala sa utak niya. he had watched the film before. he liked it pa nga. kyungsoo knew ano ang ini-imply ni luhan sa mga sinasabi niya. 

 

kyungsoo felt jongin’s hand hold his. the older man squeezed them together.

 

“han, please,” sabi ni jongin. _ouch,_ isip ni kyungsoo. may nickname pala si luhan. parehas pa ng style ng kay kyungsoo. kyungsoo, soo. luhan, han. kyungsoo wanted to shut everyone up lalo na because jongin sounded sad, pleading. “please, stop.”

 

of course, ayaw ni jongin na malaman ng iba ang totoo.

 

“why should i?” sabi ni luhan with a raised eyebrow. “i’m right, am i not? hindi ko alam kung alam mo, jongin. but i saw your boyfriend sa _club_ —working.”

 

iyon na ata ang last straw for kyungsoo. 

 

“yes,” he replied, madiin. “ _working_. because my brother and i have to pay our tuition and unlike you, wala kaming bottomless na bank account.”

 

lalong naging satisfied ang face ni luhan now that kyungsoo retorted. hindi na mapigilan ni kyungsoo ang bibig niya. “at ano naman sayo kung sa club ako nagta-trabaho? alam kong legal at malinis ang work ko.”

 

ngumisi lang si luhan, “so tama nga ako?” tumingin siya kay jongin. “how much do you pay this _slut_ per night, jongin?”

 

unang nakita ni kyungsoo ang reaction ni kris across from him. he inhaled sharply and stared at luhan in shock pero ang mas narinig niya, yung paghiss ni jongin.

 

“luhan, i’m warning you right now,” sabi ni jongin na galit na galit na. hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung sino ang nanginginig between the two of them—siya ba or si jongin. 

 

“why?” dagdag pa ni luhan, fake pouting. he batted his eyelashes and he looked so innocent as if hindi niya niyuyurakan buong pagkatao ni kyungsoo. “i’m asking a valid question. gusto ko lang naman malaman magkano si kyungsoo para i can recommend him to my other friends who would want his services. is he cheap ba? i never thought you would be the type to make patol to a—”

 

halos matumba ang upuan ni jongin when he stood up suddenly. he let go of kyungsoo’s hand and growled out, low and threatening, “you have no right to talk about kyungsoo like that, luhan. the one month na we’ve known each other is better than our entire relationship.”

 

that’s it, hindi na kaya ni kyungsoo. like a telenovela, he ran out of the room with tears in his eyes and a heavy heart as waves of shame and embarrassment crashed through him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

nahanap naman ni kyungsoo ang shared cabin nila ni jongin kahit na halos hindi na siya makakita sa labo ng mata niya. 

 

_ano ba ‘yan_ , isip niya. _bakit ang drama-drama?_

 

sumama lang naman siya kasi on top of the bayad and the free vacation, he wanted to help jongin na rin. and okay, sumama na rin siya kasi making jongin happy made him happy too. masama ba yun?

 

nag-iimpake na si kyungsoo until he realized kung nasaan siya.

 

private island ito.

 

“putangina naman eh,” whine niya. he wiped another onslaught of tears kahit na hopeless na dahil tuloy ang buhos nito. paano siya makakaalis dito sa lecheng isla na ito? lalangoy ba siya until sa mainland?

 

akala rin niya susundan siya ni jongin. ‘di ba ganon pag telenovela? kapag tumakbong umiiyak yung bida, susundan siya ng love interest niya? mabagal bang tumakbo si jongin or talagang walang pag-asa si kyungsoo?

 

“gago ka kasi,” he told himself. wala namang tao so he just let it all out. lahat ng frustration na nabuild up sa loob niya ever since this charade, nilabas na niya. wala naman makakarinig kahit na gaano kalakas niya kausapin ang sarili niya kasi wala naman si jongin. _wala_. 

 

“tingin mo ba crush ka ng crush mo? tangina mo talaga, kyungsoo,” bintang niya sa sarili. 

 

sa totoo lang, hindi naman galit si kyungsoo kay jongin. hindi naman talaga niya ine-expect na magkakagusto ang binata sa kanya. hindi ito GMA Kapuso Network. hindi ito Precious Hearts Romance. 

 

hindi na tumigil ang luha ni kyungsoo kaya papagalitan na rin niya ang sarili niya, “puta, kyungsoo naman eh. iyak pa ng iyak mas lalo kang papangit.” humikbi siya. pangit ba siya? hindi naman siya pangit ‘di ba? “kung hindi ka gusto ni jongin, move on.”

 

and mukhang delayed lang ang telenovela ni kyungsoo. nag-overtime siguro ang _24 Oras_. biglang bumakas ang pinto and tumambad sa kanya ang hingal na hingal na si jongin kim.

 

“what did you say, kyungsoo?”

 

nanlaki ang mata ni kyungsoo, of course. jongin’s in front of him, looking sweaty and yummy. pero hindi nagawang ma-enjoy ni kyungsoo ang view dahil hindi pa rin siya makakitang mabuti. hindi na niya suot ang salamin niya at blurry na ang paningin niya because of his tears.

 

“anong ginagawa mo dito?” tanong ni kyungsoo while still crying. hindi talaga niya mapigilan.

 

“sorry,” sagot ni jongin. “i already talked to luhan to set everything straight but i wanted to see how you’re doing.” huminga ng malalim si jongin and repeated, “ano yung sinabi mo kanina?”

 

“wala,” sabi niya. nagbreak ang boses niya. _fuck talaga_. sa dinami-dami ng bakla sa mundo, siya na ata ang pinakamalas. “ayoko na, jongin. break na tayo.”

 

lumapit lang si jongin at hinatak siya from where he was sitting down sa bed. tinayo siya nito sa harapan niya. kung telenovela ito, walang sasabihin si jongin. instead he would kiss kyungsoo sa lips.

 

pero hindi ito telenovela and jongin just said, “hindi naman tayo.”

 

nanikip ang dibdib ni kyungsoo. _ayan, gago. kaka-joke mo lalo kang nasasaktan_. tumiwalag si kyungsoo sa pagkakakapit ni jongin sa isa niyang braso and halos masampal niya ang gwapong binata sa masarap nitong mukha because of the way he flailed. 

 

“tangina mo eh,” sabi ni kyungsoo. 

 

“paasa ka.” hinampas ni kyungsoo ang bicep ni jongin. 

 

“pa-fall ka.” hinampas ulit niya while humikibi na. may fresh tears na naman sa mata niya na no doubt, swollen at pula na sa ka-dramahan na ito.

 

“na-fall ka ba?” _tangina._ tangina talaga ni jongin kim kase bakit siya nakangiti?

 

“gago ka pala eh,” hampas ulit.sumisigaw na siya ng slight. “may special place sa impyerno yung mga tulad mong naglalaro ng feelings ng iba!” 

 

tinuloy niya ang paghampas kay jongin. hindi na matingnan ni kyungsoo ang paborito niyang mukha kasi he’s now scared kung ano ang makikita niya roon. smirk? disappointment? victory kasi he played kyungsoo so well?

 

he was surprised when suddenly, strong arms wrapped around him. naghush ito. kyungsoo tried to wiggle around pero mukhang sulit nga talaga ang gold’s gym membership ni jongin kasi hindi siya makakawala.

 

“bitiwan mo ko,” pagbabanta ni kyungsoo. “jongin, susuntukin kita kapag hindi mo ako pinakawalan right now.”

 

“ayoko,” mahinang sagot ni jongin. yakap pa rin niya si kyungsoo ng mahigpit. hindi pa rin papatalo ang mas maliit na lalaki at patuloy pa rin itong nagpupumiglas. humigpit lalo ang yakap ni jongin at hindi na makagalaw si kyungsoo.

 

“ _ayaw kitang bitiwan, kyungsoo_.”

 

“putangina mo. kailan ka pa natutong magtagalog ng ganyan?” ingit ni kyungsoo. may mga luha pa rin na tumutulo pero at least, hindi na tulad ng kanina.

 

natawa lang si jongin but when he spoke up again, walang halong biro ang boses niya. 

 

“i’m serious, kyungsoo. i won’t let you go. i said it before already and i intend to keep that promise.”

 

like a puppet whose strings were finally cut, nanghina si kyungsoo at tumigil sa kanyang pagpalag. parang malamig na tubig ang mga salita ni jongin. the hug loosened na rin and kyungsoo could finally step away from jongin.

 

tumingala siya and he found jongin — he found jongin staring back.

 

familiar ang expression niya because kyungsoo’s sure na he looked at jongin the same way.

 

jongin’s hands went to cradle the side of kyungsoo’s face. his fingers on his neck. his thumb was gently wiping away the younger man’s tears. 

 

“huwag ka magbiro ng ganyan,” kyungsoo said softly.

 

“no jokes, soo,” sagot ni jongin with a smile. that same smile na masarap mahalin. kyungsoo’s knees turned into jelly but jongin’s touch was an anchor. the waves crashed against the shore or maybe those were the ringing sounds inside kyungsoo’s own head.

 

“i’m not kidding this time,” dagdag ni jongin. “i wasn’t kidding most of the time but—” napatigil si jongin. his gaze dropped to kyungsoo lips before going back to the shorter male’s eyes. “i didn’t know how you felt about our whole… relationship. alam mo ba? the first time i saw you, i wasn’t able to think properly.”

 

umiling si kyungsoo, “kasi the first time you saw me, lasing ka.”

 

natawa ng slight si jongin. yung thumb niya was still caressing kyungsoo’s cheekbone. “maganda ka, kyungsoo. you’re so—bright.” nagpause si jongin, parang naghahanap ng mga salitang sasabihin. “i want to—” he paused again, tongue swiping his plush bottom lip. “i want to have a chance with you. liligawan kita if that’s what you want. wala ng _fake boyfriend_ contract.”

 

huminga ng malalim si jongin, laying out all his cards, “ _i wants us to be real, kyungsoo_.”

 

kyungsoo gulped and he blurted out, unbidden, “bakit ako?”

 

“bakit hindi?” jongin smiled again. he looked like all of kyungsoo’s happiness put into one person. hindi na umiiyak si kyungsoo and jongin’s hands went from his face to his hips. they’re in a really loose hug. “you’re kind and sweet. thoughtful. sobrang funny mo rin and caring.” nagshrug si jongin pero nagblush siya bigla. “hindi ko rin alam bakit ikaw, to be honest. i just know na _it’s you_.”

 

his hands were still on kyungsoo’s hips pero respectful pa rin. he suddenly smirked and added, “besides, what’s there not to like?” nagwiggle ang eyebrows nito and tinapik ng slight ang pwet ni kyungsoo, making the younger man yelp. “malaki ang pwet mo… taglay mo ang ka _booty_ han.”

 

“oh my god,” kyungsoo said. “nag-reference ka ba ng viral tweet?”

 

sobrang shy ng smile ni jongin and of course, the only thing that kyungsoo could do was grab jongin’s opened vest and pulled the taller male down to his level to finally press their lips together.

 

tama siya—masarap nga.

 

_masarap mahalin_.

**Author's Note:**

> sobrang daming reference dito to many viral tweets so props na lang if you can spot them lol. also, hindi ka totoong EXOL kung ‘di mo alam ang SA PILING NI LIAM.
> 
>  
> 
> **MGA BAGAY NA NA-CUT SA FIC**
> 
>  
> 
> nagsorry si luhan kay kyungsoo a week after ng kasal ng park-byun couple. nagpadala siya ng isang bote ng mamahalin na champagne at isang bouquet ng chocolate-covered strawberries with a note— _i’m really sorry, kyungsoo. i knew i was an asshole to you and mas maganda ka naman kay julia roberts. natawa lang si kyungsoo and happily ate the peace offering._
> 
> nagkaroon din ng closure ang jongin at luhan. hindi pa rin sila friends like before but they both agreed na they could be civil with each other.
> 
> first relationship misunderstanding ng kaisoo ay ang nickname na soo. ganito ang nangyari—  
> ksoo: jongin wag mo ko tawagin na soo kase same ng nickname mo kay luhan na han  
> jongin: what? han talaga name niya, soo. han lu.  
> ksoo: omg hindi luhan ang name niya?  
> jongin: yes. han, first name niya and lu ang surname. we just got used to calling him luhan.  
> ksoo: wow akala ko para siyang si beyonce na walang surname.


End file.
